


Odrzuć dziś swe kajdany

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Codependency, Dreams, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Magical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Moral Ambiguity, Morbid, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Sherlock decyduje, że musi lepiej funkcjonować, natychmiast znajduje idealnego nauczyciela. Tłumaczenie.</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: New Days to Throw Your Chains Away<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odrzuć dziś swe kajdany

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Days to Throw Your Chains Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555849) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



_John leży na kocu w kolorze khaki na środku pustyni, a jego ciemne, ciemne, ciemnoniebieskie oczy są zamknięte. Sherlock leży koło niego, na plecach, wbija wzrok w nieprzejrzyste niebo i czeka na eksplozję kleistej krwi i srebrnego potu. Ale nic się nie dzieje. Jest cicho. Może jednak nie są w Afganistanie. Może Wojna jest daleko od nich, może znaleźli się w innym czasie, chociaż Sherlock jest zbyt cyniczny, by wierzyć w długotrwały pokój w Afganistanie. Jak nie ta Wojna, to Inna. Może są gdzieś indziej – w Egipcie? w Kenii? – ale Sherlock nigdy nie widział pustyni na własne oczy, musi się dopytać Johna. Nie do końca chce przerwać tę olbrzymią, niezgłębioną ciszę, więc przekręca się na bok, by sprawdzić, czy John może w jakiś niewerbalny sposób objaśnić mu, gdzie się znaleźli._  
 _Ale John nie wygląda w porządku._  
 _Jego krew stała się niebieska._  
 _Sherlock próbuje wymyślić, co to znaczy, skąd właściwie wzięło się określenie „błękitna krew”, bo interesuje go etymologia słów, a zresztą to może pomóc Johnowi, którego skóra staje się szara od potoczków krwi płynących pod nią. W każdym razie detektyw woli etymologię od medycyny. Błękitna krew… oryginalnie oznaczała pochodzenie nieskażone obecnością Maurów wśród przodków, ale z czasem to znaczenie się zdezaktualizowało. Sherlock przypuszcza, że niebieska krew jest tak delikatna, że aż wodnista. Rozrzedzona, czysta krew, krew anemiczna. Ale jak to się ma do medycyny? Detektyw sądzi, że to ma coś wspólnego z tlenem, z tym, czy on się w krwi znajduje czy też nie, ale nie pamięta, jak być powinno. Na pewno najlepsza byłaby czerwień, skoro to typowa dla Johna barwa._  
 _John uchyla powieki. Nawet maleńkie żyły w białkach jego oczu są błękitne._  
 _Och._  
 _Sherlock przypomina sobie, co się wydarzyło między nimi, i jest całkowicie, cholernie przerażony._  
 _John mówi._  
 _\- Opuszczę cię. Opuszczę cię na zawsze. Zostawię samego. Możesz być pewien. Pewnie będę musiał wyrwać sobie serce, ale będzie mnie na to stać._  
 _\- John – szepcze Sherlock. – Masz w sobie złą krew._  
 _Zazwyczaj John jest doskonałym słuchaczem, ale teraz nie słucha. Tylko otwiera cienkie, blade usta, by mówić dalej, jakby Sherlock się nie odezwał. Jest taki zimny, taki odległy, tak bardzo opanowany, niczym doskonale zaprogramowana, nieczuła maszyna, naprawdę - imitacja prawdziwej osoby - Sherlockowi obrzydliwie przypomina Sherlocka Holmesa. Błękit sprawia, że John wygląda jak martwy. A może jest martwy? To całkiem możliwe, skoro Sherlock całe życie zatruwał swoją krew, obecnie krążącą w żyłach jedynego naprawdę dobrego człowieka, który był w stanie go tolerować. Może krew…_  
 _\- Powiedziałeś, że jestem wadliwie zaprogramowany. Mogę to zrobić._  
 _\- Poczekaj, ja…_  
 _\- Mogę. – John jest ohydnie dumny z tego faktu._  
 _\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie. To nie ty to mówisz. To nie twoje słowa, nie twoja krew, to moja, nie ty to mówisz, nigdy nie jesteś…_  
 _Chce powiedzieć „okrutny”. John nigdy nie jest okrutny. Nawet, gdy zabija._  
 _\- Opuszczę cię i to mnie pewnie zabije._  
 _\- Oddawaj, oddawaj! – Sherlock podczołguje się do Johna, chwyta go za ramiona i szuka jakiegoś otworu, jakiejś rany, którą mógłby wyciągnąć tę złą krew. John ma na sobie ciemnoniebieską, bawełnianą koszulę i parę starych jeansów. Detektyw szarpie się dziko z rękawem, by wreszcie odsłonić ramię przyjaciela. Widać ślad po ukłuciu, ale już zabliźniony. Ot, kropla zaschniętej krwi. Żadnego wejścia. Zapieczętowane. Bezużyteczne._  
 _\- Ale ty już tego nie zobaczysz – podsumowuje John._  
 _To nie może być możliwe, nie powinno być, ale John uśmiecha się jak Sherlock. Widząc to, detektyw niemal się dusi. To najgorszy wyraz twarzy na świecie, a przybrał go najmniej odpowiedni człowiek, jakiego tylko można sobie wyobrazić._  
 _\- Znajdę cię – mówi Sherlock, chcąc upewnić siebie samego. – Znajdę cię wszędzie._  
 _\- Niekoniecznie – mówi John głosem głębszym i bardziej zdławionym niż zazwyczaj. Tak, nie ukrywajmy, brzmi to tak, jakby John należał do arystokracji._  
 _\- Dlaczego jesteś mną? – błaga Sherlock. – Nie chciałem tego. Jezu Chryste, naprawdę. Nie jestem wampirem. Przestań być okrutny. To nie ty jesteś okrutny, to ja, i to zwykle przypadkiem. Przestań. Nie możesz mnie tak zostawiać, tak do mnie mówić. Nie możesz udać się gdzieś, gdzie cię nie znajdę, to niemożliwe._  
 _\- Nie z pomocą twojego brata._  
 _\- Nie poprosisz mojego brata o pomoc._  
 _\- Poproszę, jeśli znów znikniesz, żeby poćpać. Chcesz się założyć?_  
 _Sherlock przesuwa palcami po twarzy doktora, która okazuje się być trupio zimna. Zbyt zimna, by być martwa, i zbyt zimna, jak na leżącą pod rozpalonym słońcem na środku cholernej pustyni. Gdy jego palce dotykają warg Johna, John wykrzywia w złośliwym uśmieszku kącik ust._  
 _Jego klatka piersiowa drga. Śmieje się._  
 _\- Nigdy byś się ze mnie nie śmiał, przestań. Oddaj mi moją krew. – Sherlock oddycha spazmatycznie. – Chciałem tylko, by fragment mnie był z tobą też wtedy, kiedy nie jesteśmy razem… Boże, błagam, przestań się śmiać._  
 _\- Niby dlaczego? Nie bądź głupi. Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, przestałbyś się śmiać?_  
 _\- Nie wiem._  
 _\- Powinieneś wiedzieć. Jeśli nie możesz mnie uczyć, jeśli teraz, kiedy jestem tobą, nie możesz sprawić, bym był w tym lepszy, to kto może? Nawiasem mówiąc, to wspaniałe uczucie. Bycie tobą. To jak być bogiem. Widzę wszystko o wiele wyraźniej. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie te wrzaski. Te wszystkie wrzaski na samym dnie straszliwie przeszkadzają, prawda? Powinieneś był mnie wyraźniej ostrzec. No wiesz, o wrzaskach. Zanim twoja krew pojawiła się w moich żyłach._  
 _\- Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś je słyszał. Powiedz, że ich nie słyszysz._  
 _\- To twoja wina, że je słyszę, prawda?_  
 _\- Nie jestem wampirem – powtarza Sherlock słabo, zamykając oczy._  
 _\- Bardzo byś chciał w to wierzyć. Tak sobie myślę, są tu jakieś wioski?_  
 _\- Bo co?_  
 _\- Bo może ktoś jeszcze chce twojej krwi. Może wszyscy. Jesteś wspaniały. Jesteś absolutnie niesamowity. Oczywiście, że będą chcieli._  
 _\- Nie będą._  
 _\- Ale inaczej nie usłyszą wrzasków._  
 _\- Przestań. To nie ty, to…_  
 _Oczy Sherlocka znów się otwierają. Tym razem John uśmiecha się szeroko. To szalony, opętany, maniacki uśmiech dość wysoko funkcjonującego socjopaty._  
 _\- Czyż nie jesteśmy wspaniali? – pyta John wesoło. – Chyba jesteśmy najwspanialszymi, najmądrzejszymi ludźmi, jakich znam. Sprawię, że wszyscy na świecie będą tacy jak my._  
 _Nagle w dłoni Sherlocka pojawia się nóż. Nie podnosił go, nie ma pojęcia, skąd się wziął, ale jest ciężki i zakrzywiony, i wygląda na arabski, i do tego – nie musi nawet sprawdzać – jest bardzo, bardzo ostry._  
 _\- Mógłbym cię teraz zabić, żebyś tego nie zrobił – szepcze Sherlock._  
 _\- Nie zabijesz mnie, Sherlock. – John śmieje się z zachwytem. - Nigdy mnie nie zabijesz._  
 _\- Dlaczego?_  
 _\- Bo nas nie można zabić. – Głos Johna jest niemal ciepły, gdy jego wykrzywione, martwe palce przesuwają się po gardle Sherlocka. – Przecież wiesz, że jesteśmy ponad tym wszystkim. Wkrótce wszyscy na świecie usłyszą wrzaski i już nigdy nie będziemy samotni._  
 _Pchnięcie, które Sherlock wymierza w brzuch John, zadaje szeroką, głęboką ranę, to jak patroszyć rybę, ciemna krew bucha, na rękach Sherlocka wydaje się gęsta jak oliwa, przecież nie chciał zabić Johna, nigdy, ale chce wypuścić swoją krew, wtedy może wszystko znów będzie w porządku, a John nadal się śmieje, gdy gęsta, niebieska krew pulsuje w rytm jego serca, wylewa się na koc i poza niego, pod nich, na piasek i cały świat robi się niebieski, śluzowata masa płynie powoli na perłowe ziarna..._  


\- Sherlock.

_…ale może bez złej krwi odzyska Johna, jeszcze jest nadzieja, tak, im mniej krwi tym lepiej, wtedy pojawi się prawdziwy John, ten który zasypia w taksówkach wtulony w płaszcz Sherlocka, który w ogóle nie słodzi kawy, a oto i wnętrzności Johna, tkwi już w nich po łokcie, ale one są takie zimne mimo że zła krew wycieka na wydmy, jakby dotykał węgorzy w lodowatej rzece…_

\- Hej. Sherlock.

_…dlaczego on nadal jest taki zimny i nagle różowy, i blady, i czerwony, i przerażony, skąd się wziął ten ból w jego oczach, dlaczego John trzęsie się z przerażenia i otwiera usta do krzyku, co na boga Sherlock zrobił…_

\- Sherlock!  
Budzi się gwałtownie. Jego pięści są zaciśnięte na prześcieradle i dyszy, jakby przebiegł kilka mil w sięgającym kolan bagnie. Ma na sobie krew, własną, szafirową krew, która nie chce być czerwona i to jest obrzydliwe. Krew jest szkarłatna i przynależy do miejsc zbrodni, i kostnic, i próbówek, wtedy jest wspaniała, ale tu jest zła... kolorowa krew na całym cholernym t-shircie i cholernym łóżku, i...  
\- Sherlock, Boże, co... no już, obudziłeś się. Hej, Sherlock, spójrz na mnie! Wszystko jest w porządku.  
Lampka przy łóżku zapala się.  
Do połowy skopana kołdra. Norma. Wszędzie góry teczek z dokumentami dotyczącymi różnych spraw i wycinki z gazet - nie do końca wie, po co je jeszcze trzyma, skoro wszystko można znaleźć w Internecie. Norma. Zmięty szlafrok na podłodze. Norma. Niezliczone plakaty absolutnie wszystkich, od Kuby Rozpruwacza do Jeffrey'a Dahmera. Zupełna norma, chociaż nie w standardowym rozumieniu tego słowa, wie o tym. Po jego mięśniach, pod t-shirtem, spływają strużki potu. Co nie jest normą, ale przynajmniej to nie krew.  
I jest John. Ma szeroko otwarte oczy, już się zupełnie rozbudził. Jego ciemnoblond włosy są potargane, a oddech lekko przyspieszony. Siedzi na kolanach, opierając jedną rękę na sherlockowym udzie, a drugą trzymając na rozwichrzonych lokach przyjaciela. Jest żywy, ma zbyt pomarszczoną twarz jak na kogoś w swoim wieku i wygląda absolutnie piękne. Tak jak piękne jest czyste, ciepłe, pogniecione pranie, tak piękne, że aż boli.  
\- Co do diabła... - wzdycha John, powoli zabierając dłonie i oglądając się, by spojrzeć na zegar. Gdy odwraca się z powrotem, jego brwi są uniesione.  
Sherlock zamyka oczy i kurczowo przełyka ślinę. Potrząsa głową.  
\- Posłuchaj, chodź tu, nie powinieneś...  
Sherlock targa teraz palcami swoje włosy tak szybko, jak tylko może, tak jakby to mogło wymazać to, co ma w głowie. W przeszłości czasem pomagało, gdy coś było zbyt świeże, by to usunąć.  
\- Sherlock.  
Teraz nie pomaga.  
\- Sherlocku Holmesie. Wyrywanie włosów nic ci nie da.  
\- Skąd wiesz? - warczy ze złością.  
\- Bo uderzanie ściany w moim starym mieszkaniu też nie pomagało.  
\- Nie?  
\- Hm. Przykro mi to powiedzieć, ale nie. Tylko posiniaczyłem dłoń.  
\- A więc nic nie pomoże.  
\- Nic? Nic na ziemi?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Jesteś... tego pewien?  
\- Absolutnie. Nic legalnego.  
\- Rozumiem. No cóż. W porządku. Jeśli pomogłoby ci tylko coś nielegalnego, równie dobrze możesz się uspokajać tutaj, ze mną, a nie tam, przerażając mnie na śmierć.  
Jest w tym jakaś logika, skoro to i tak nie ma znaczenia, to może się zgodzić, a Sherlock bardzo teraz potrzebuje logiki. Opuszcza dłonie i przysuwa się tam, gdzie John zdaje się chcieć, żeby był, i wtula głowę w jego szyję. W ten sposób John pachnie o wiele bardziej jak John. Nos Sherlocka jest tak blisko jego ucha i krawędzi obojczyka. John pachnie jak kolor pomarańczowy, dyniowo-pomarańczowy, ale nigdy jak pomarańcze czy jak dynie. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie miałoby sensu dla nikogo poza nim, ale, ostatecznie, nikt tego nie usłyszy. Uchyla lekko powieki i obserwuje delikatne pulsowanie tętnicy Johna.  
Obserwuje z napięciem. Zmusza swój mózg do czegoś innego niż odtwarzanie wciąż na nowo obrazu Johna, który wykrwawia się niebieskim śluzem na środku pustyni i przekłada puls na wyobrażeniowy monitoring bicia serca. To jak ćwiczenia na uspokojenie.  
\---^v---^v---^v---^v---^v---^v---^v---^v---  
No i to jest czerwona krew. Właściwa krew.  
Tylko odrobinę zepsuta przez krew Sherlocka.  
Wzdryga się, zanim może się powstrzymać. Miało być _idealnie_. Było idealnie, zanim stracił rozum, stracił swoją drogę, po czym spektakularnie stracił cierpliwość, a potem pewnie duszę. Nie ma pewności, czy kiedykolwiek miał duszę, pewnie nie, ale i tak obecnie czuje, że bardzo mu jej brakuje. Nie czuł tego jeszcze rano, ale rano nie wyśnił snu.  
\- Co się stało? - szepcze John w czubek jego głowy.  
\- Nie pytaj -wzdycha, wyciągając palec i głaszcząc jego czubkiem żebro.  
\- Twierdzisz, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć?  
\- Tak.  
\- Sherlock -John brzmi bardzo poważnie. - Wtedy w nocy, kiedy…  
\- _Przestań_.  
John odczekuje chwilę, po czym przechodzi na tryb żołnierza. Sherlock dokładnie wie, kiedy Johnowi włącza się tryb żołnierza. Pachnie płótnem i nieśmiertelnikami.  
\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, o czym myślałeś – mówi miękko. – Po prostu… w tej twojej głowie mogło być wszystko, byłeś taki wyczerpany i teraz, kiedy śniłeś, powiedziałeś…  
\- Proszę, przestań. Dla mnie.  
\- Ale może ty… nie pamiętasz. Albo, no nie wiem… nie chcesz pamiętać.  
Sherlock pamięta absolutnie wszystko, co wydarzyło się w jego głowie, kiedy John powiedział, że go zostawi, uda się gdzieś, gdzie Sherlock go nie znajdzie, jeśli zajdą pewne hipotetyczne okoliczności. Sherlock odtwarza sobie każde zdanie wewnętrznego monologu, aż do bardzo słyszalnych słów „Mógłbym cię teraz zabić”. Wykasował wiele informacji dotyczących tego dnia, ale nie to, o czym myślał, zanim zrobił coś, co nawet dla zupełnego idioty byłoby Ani Trochę Nie W Porządku, byłoby Karykaturą Wszystkiego Co Jest Dobre W Związku. Nie usunął tego z bardzo istotnego powodu . Wprawdzie brak moralnego kompasu bywa w pewnych sytuacjach niewygodny, a uważanie się za złego też nie należy do przyjemności, ale da się to znieść, bo to w końcu _de rigueur_.  
Z drugiej strony, czucie się głupim to najgorsza tortura. A on czuje się głupio. I przecież mógł Zniszczyć Wszystko.  
Nie chodzi o to, że myśli o pięknej śmierci, chodzi o to, że się nie zabija. Nie chodzi o to, że chce pozbawić Jima Moriarty’ego zmysłów, zanim zamorduje sukinsyna, ale o to, że o tym nie wspomina. Nie chodzi o to, że bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda serce Johna, z odsłoniętą aortą, komorami i gorącymi, pulsującymi mięśniami. Chodzi o to, że zwykle nie jest na tyle głupi, by _powiedzieć coś takiego na głos_.  
A więc proces myślowy zabrał około 2,5 sekundy z błędem w okolicach jednej dziesiątej, i przebiegł następująco:

_John idzie drogą dookoła są żółte pola kukurydzy nigdy mnie tam nie było wszystko jest nowe a on jest sam **powiedz mu** John nurkuje w basenie właśnie wyskoczył ponad powierzchnię uśmiecha się do swojej żony o kasztanowych włosach takich samych jakie ma ich dwójka dzieci lat osiem i dziesięć i cała trójka ma go za małego króla **musisz mu powiedzieć** John gra w nogę we wrześniu w Manchesterze ze znajomymi których nigdy nie widziałem nie znam ich imion na ziemi leżą suche liście nie znam ich imion żadnego imienia **niech on to zatrzyma** John leci samolotem i patrzy na białe chmury które wyglądają bardzo stabilnie nagle odwraca się i dotyka dłoni która złapała go za ramię dłoń należy do bardzo przystojnego ciemnookiego businessmana który kocha go tak jak umie ale ma romanse z przygłupimi chłopcami z klubów kiedy wyjeżdża z miasta wyjeżdża od Johna który nie ma pojęcia o tych zdradach **powiedz coś** John znajduje się w szpitalu polowym w Brazylii i pomaga innym ludziom, obcym; ludziom, których nigdy nie widziałem dotyka ich i nigdy ich nie poznam i nigdy się nie dowiem co zrobił kogo uratował i jak ich bolało **POWIEDZ COŚ** John całuje opalonego gracza rugby który pisze beznadziejną poezję do której John się uśmiecha bo jest Johnem a John uśmiechnąłby się do worka węgla gdybyś mu go przytargał ostatecznie jest idiotą a powietrze pachnie solą i wodorostami i zapach wnika we włosy Johna i zmienia je **POWIEDZ COKOLWIEK, ZATRZYMAJ TO** John umiera na zaawansowanego raka wątroby w Newcastle ma pięćdziesiąt lat jest podłączony do tysiąca rurek i nie ma nikogo kto wpełzłby na jego łóżko z dwoma identycznymi zabójczymi tabletkami i…_

Dokładnie wtedy otworzył usta. Niestety.  
\- Pamiętam. – Sherlock zauważa, że jego głos nie brzmi tak, jak powinien. Jest zachrypnięty i zduszony.  
Detektyw ponownie milknie. John myśli przez chwilę, przesuwając dłoń z torsu przyjaciela na plecy, by mieć większy zakres ruchów. Leciutko głaszcze czubkami palców kręgosłup Sherlocka.  
\- Gdzie byłeś przed chwilą? Bo nie w Londynie.  
\- Pustynie – mruczy Sherlock. – Śniły mi się pustynie. Śniłem o pustyniach, ty tam byłeś i to wszystko była moja wina.  
\- Wojna była twoją winą?  
\- Gorsze rzeczy były moją winą.  
\- Chyba nie jestem w stanie pomyśleć o niczym gorszym.  
Sherlock zerka w górę, zastanawiając się, czy nie błądzi. Może nie powinno być gorszych rzeczy niż Wojna, a przynajmniej nie powinno się tak mówić na głos. Może to była obraza. Ale John nie brzmi, jakby był zły, zniecierpliwiony albo jakby się wyśmiewał. Marszczy brwi i przyciąga Sherlocka bliżej, przesuwając mu lekko kciukiem między wargami.  
\- Ale wiem, że ty jesteś w stanie – zaznacza, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa coś jak pełen bólu podziw. – Masz talent do wymyślania naprawdę zjebanych rzeczy. Jesteś Stephenem Hawkingiem Zjebania. Powinieneś mieć katedrę na uniwersytecie.  
Trudno nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu, a Sherlock dość lubi dziwne nie-komplementy Johna. Ten był szczególnie dobry. Dostanie się do archiwów pamięci i zasługuje na pełen wdzięczności wyraz twarzy. Ale ten uśmiech wyglądałby jak Uśmiech Normalnych Ludzi, a John widzi różnicę. Zamiast tego Sherlock leciutko przygryza kciuk przyjaciela i układa się wygodniej.  
\- Dlaczego wampir miałby śnić o pustyniach? – zastanawia się, próbując znów poczuć senność.  
\- Nie jesteś wampirem. – Tym razem John brzmi na bardziej niż zmartwionego. Brzmi na zaniepokojonego. Uścisk jego ramion zwiększa się niemal niezauważalnie. Niemal. Ale nie dla Sherlocka.  
\- Nieważne. Chodzi o to, że nigdy na żadnej nie byłem. Na pustyni. Dlaczego wybrała się tam moja podświadomość?  
\- Może moja krew bawi się z twoim cyklem REM.  
To oczywiście miał być żart, ale w obecnym stanie nielogicznej półświadomości brzmi całkiem prawdopodobnie. John ziewa i sięga do wyłącznika światła.  
\- Jakieś krajobrazy twojego autorstwa, o które powinienem się martwić?  
Sherlock krzywi się, ale przynajmniej John nie może go już zobaczyć. Wzrok doktora w nocy jest doskonały, niemal tak dobry, jak sherlockowy, ale przystosowanie się zabiera mu przynajmniej trzy minuty. Sherlockowi natomiast – jedną minutę dwadzieścia sześć sekund.  
\- Nie sądzę. Już dawno temu je wykasowałem.  
\- Spoko. W taki razie obaj będziemy do końca świata śnić o pustyniach – mówi John sucho. – Dopóki jeden z nas się nie obudzi. 

Sherlock, jako mistrz zapominania o różnych rzeczach, postanawia o tym zapomnieć.  
Mówi sobie, że to im by się nie przysłużyło w żaden sposób. Egzystencja z nieustannym poczuciem winy byłaby idiotycznym marnowaniem wspaniałego życia i rozwijającej się kariery, a poza tym jest cudowny na tyle różnych sposobów, że – o ile nie zrobi znowu czegoś tak _głupiego, głupiego, dziecinnie, rozpaczliwie, idiotycznie głupiego_ – wszystko będzie w porządku. To, że Sherlock ma w sobie krew Johna, jest cudowne. Ma ją w sobie pod prysznicem i pośrodku drogi, i kiedy powtarza sobie, żeby nie zakopać Andersona gdzieś, gdzie nikt tego dupka nie znajdzie. I, teoretycznie, im cudowniejszy będzie Sherlock, tym lepiej jego krew przysłuży się Johnowi, nawet jeśli zawiera szczątkowe ilości oksykodonu, leków przeciwpsychotycznych i kwasu. To był przypadek. John ma zazwyczaj idealne wyczucie czasu i – myśląc bardzo krótkoterminowo i bardzo samolubnie – w tym przypadku nie było inaczej. Ale myśląc bardzo długoterminowo i samolubnie, Sherlock naprawdę wolałby żyć bez świadomości, że zatruł komuś organizm.  
Więc przestaje. John zasługuje na coś lepszego. John zasługuje na to, co najlepsze, i już się Sherlock postara, żeby to właśnie dostał. Więc robi wszystko, by być wspaniałym. Jest w tym bardzo dobry. A dodatkowo to doskonale odwraca uwagę od innych rzeczy.  
Ten pomysł, że będzie dla Johna małym cudem, sam w sobie działa jak mały cud. W ciągu miesiąca, mimo że Sherlock zupełnie nie potrafi pojąć, dlaczego, John pozwala mu skosztować swoich gałek ocznych. Okazuje się, że smakują mniej słono niż reszta Johna i mniej jak herbata z Bombaju, bardziej słodko, przypominając w tym – co zadziwiające – jego ślinę. Gałki oczne Johna Watsona smakują jak delicje wymyślone dla Sherlocka Holmesa.  
\- Nie – mówi John ze śmiechem.  
\- Dlaczego nie?  
\- Po pierwsze, nie widzę żadnego powodu, żeby tak miało być. Sorry, nie obrażaj się.  
John jest całkowicie nagi, podobnie jak Sherlock, który leży na brzuchu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, niczym nastolatka, i patrzy, jak John się z niego śmieje. Nikt inny się z Sherlocka nie śmieje, więc musi się do tego przyzwyczaić. John siedzi po turecku na kapie na łóżku, umięśnione nogi ma otulone kołdrą i pozwala detektywowi się przyzwyczajać. Na zewnątrz jest już pewnie ciemno, a mieszkańcy Londynu robią te swoje szalone, zwyczajne, codzienne, nudne rzeczy. Część z nich jest pewnie nielegalna i Sherlock zapewne będzie musiał rozplątywać uwite przez nich sieci następnego dnia. Życie jest piękne. Nie wie dlaczego, co nie oznacza, że nie może tego docenić.  
\- Uprawialiśmy już seks, było wspaniale, jest sobota, nie jesteś głodny, ja jestem nagi, a ty _niezajęty_ – mówi Sherlock głosem, w którym słychać leciutką urazę.  
John tylko znów się śmieje, przesuwając palcami po brwiach.  
\- Ale widzisz, to nie jest logiczne. W twoim argumencie brakuje logiki, twoje założenia są błędne. Bo z tego wynika, że za każdym razem, kiedy jestem nagi, powinienem lizać twoje oczy. W rzeczywistości wolałbym… ha. Niemal wszystko inne.  
\- To _interesujące_.  
\- Wierzę na słowo, dzięki.  
\- Zaraz powiesz mi, że chcesz się ubrać, iść na kawę i na musical na West Endzie.  
\- W dniu, w którym ci to powiem, możesz spokojnie uznać, że nie mam już żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego.  
\- Więc chcesz robić coś innego? Coś, co nie jest nudne?  
\- Może.  
\- Obiecujesz, że nie jest nudne?  
\- Nie jest.  
\- Powiedz.  
\- Okej. Twój pierwszy pocałunek. Opowiadaj.  
Sherlock skubie nitkę wystającą z kapy i myśli. O ile zabawa jest obustronna, to nie będzie całkowita strata czasu, bo każdy moment, którego nie przepracuje, już zawsze będzie poświęcał zapamiętywaniu Johna Watsona. A John zwykle szybko się zakrywa. Ale w pokoju jest ciepło i tym razem pozwala Sherlockowi patrzeć na bliznę tak długo, jak ten chce, a Sherlock tyle wie o Johnie, że dzięki indukcji doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż ta nagość jest jednocześnie zamierzona i szczodra.  
\- Victor. W kaplicy, jakbyśmy nie mogli iść gdzie indziej. Miałem szesnaście lat. Byliśmy razem w szkole z internatem. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z jego psem, bo chciałem, żeby mnie zauważył.  
John kiwa głową z rozbawieniem.  
\- Zauważył cię już wcześniej, zapewniam cię. Ale plan miałeś niezły. I jak poszedł eksperyment? W sensie: całowanie?  
\- Idealnie. Nie uciekł. – Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się wilczy uśmieszek.  
\- To zawsze dobrze rokuje.  
\- Owszem. A ty?  
\- Jane Whitcomb, oboje mieliśmy lat trzynaście, w jej piwnicy, eksperyment podobny do twojego, bo nikt nie uciekł. W sumie jak teraz o tym myślę, to chyba ona chciała mnie uwieść. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co robimy, ciągle myliliśmy lizanie się z obijaniem o siebie naszych twarzy. Masakra. Byłbyś obrzydzony. Pierwszy seks?  
\- Victor – odpowiada Sherlock, maltretując nitkę. – Dwa tygodnie później, w jego pokoju. Chociaż nie do końca wiem, czy to odpowiadałoby twoim wyobrażeniom o seksie. Nieważne. Prawdziwy seks też Victor, pół roku później, w moim pokoju, kiedy już sprawiłem sobie porządny zamek.  
\- Och. – John jest zaskoczony. Po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że może nie powinien. – I byłeś…  
\- Proszę cię. Zawsze byłem sobą, poza Charlesem. Chciałem się czuć normalnie i nie sądziłem, żeby inaczej mnie chciał. Dwa tygodnie normalności mi wystarczyły. Zresztą, w szkole przecież już wszyscy mnie znali.  
\- Więc co poszło nie tak z Victorem?  
\- Nic – zastanawia się Sherlock. – Był… był bardzo miły. To był bardzo udany eksperyment z powtarzalnymi pozytywnymi wynikami. Ja go lubiłem, on sobie ze mną radził, do seksu przeszliśmy dość szybko, bo on był inteligentny, a ja bardzo inteligentny. Chyba skończył jako wykładowca teologii na Oksfordzie. Ciekawe, nie myślałem o Victorze Trevorze od lat. Pachniał jak drogi płyn do naczyń, podobało mi się to. I umiał czytać anglosaski. To też mi się podobało.  
\- Zerwał z tobą, kiedy poszedł na uniwerek?  
\- Żaden z nas nie zerwał.  
\- Cóż, o ile wiem, już się nie spotykacie.  
\- To Trevor senior zerwał. Rozumiesz, nie wszyscy uważają, że to w porządku.  
Usta Johna drgają. Kiwa głową z nagłym smutkiem. Sherlock automatycznie rozpoczyna dedukcję, gdy John marszczy brwi w namyśle. _Kolega z wojska – flirt został odkryty – sprzeczka – prześladowania? – bez prześladowań, był wyższy rangą – drobny incydent – nigdy nie zaraportowany – nie doszło do rozwiązań siłowych – jakiś zafajdany bigot próbował sprowokować Johna, ale ten się mu nie dał._  
Sherlock uśmiecha się w przestrzeń, gdy John wraca na ziemię.  
\- Przykro mi – mówi John. – To nie powinno było cię spotkać.  
\- Oczywiście, że powinno, nie bądź śmieszny.  
\- Ale… Sherlock… To okropna sytuacja, a jeśli chodzi o Victora…  
\- Zapomnij o Victorze. Ja zapomniałem. Wszystko z nim w porządku. Tak sądzę. I cieszę się, że tak się skończyło.  
John tylko mruga i uśmiecha się z frustracją, domagając się dalszych wyjaśnień.  
\- Gdybym został z Victorem, pewnie nigdy bym z nim nie zerwał i wtedy nie musiałbym szukać współlokatora, skoro miałbym już finansowego partnera z seksualnymi usługami w pakiecie, nie wspominając już o tym, że znalibyśmy się jak łyse konie – stabilizacja, spokój i wszystkie te bzdury, więc nigdy nie jęknąłbym przy Stamfordzie, że potrzebuję odpowiedniego współlokatora, a on nigdy by sobie o tym nie przypomniał, kiedy narzekałeś na ceny w Londynie. Więc naprawdę się cieszę, że Trevor senior jest starym, głupim bigotem.  
\- Sherlock… - próbuje John. – Nie możesz po prostu… Odrzucanie ludzi w ten sposób naprawdę nie jest w porządku.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego.  
Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś tu idzie źle. Ale jednej rzeczy nigdy nie jest w stanie zrobić – siedzieć okrakiem na barykadzie. Już i tak wystarczy, że musi się pilnować, gdzie przekroczył granice, mówiąc prawdę, nie stać go jeszcze na nagłą zmianę frontów. John powiedział kiedyś Sherlockowi, że ze strony Sherlocka było Trochę Niezręczne wspominać, że na szczęście w chwili paniki Moriarty zamordował Starą Kobietę zamiast Małego Chłopca, co było o wiele mniejszą stratą. Rozwiązaniem nie było nagłe przyznanie, że Stara Kobieta pewnie o wiele więcej wiedziała i dzięki nabytej wiedzy była intelektualnie bardziej przydatna społeczeństwu niż Mały Chłopiec. Szczerze mówiąc, jakoś w ogóle nie pomogło.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, czemu powinieneś mu chociaż trochę współczuć?  
\- Właśnie tak. Nie mam w sobie zbyt wiele empatii.  
\- Ładnie powiedziane.  
\- Chwila, po której ty właściwie jesteś stronie?  
\- Zaczynam myśleć, że Victora. Mamy wspólne zainteresowania. Ten biedak pewnie cię kochał.  
\- To „pewnie” jest niepotrzebne, bo tak mówił, a ja wiedziałem, kiedy kłamie. I kogo to obchodzi?  
\- Jego, nawet jeśli tylko jego, ty cholerny… - John przygryza wargę, urywając w pół zdania.  
Sherlock zamiera, boleśnie sfrustrowany z powodu angielskiego. Angielskim ostatnio można się posługiwać, nie jest martwy, ale czasem to jak wiosłowanie łyżką od zupy. Wie, że nie należy chwalić swoich byłych – kiedyś powiedział Johnowi, że Sebastian miał głowę do liczb i gdy chodziło o finanse był niczym idealnie nastrojony Stradivarius, po czym John zamilkł na dwie godziny, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock najpierw podziwiał umysł Seba, a umysł Johna pracuje całkiem nieźle, ale jest zupełnie zwyczajny i żaden z nich nie ma złudzeń, że jest inaczej. Nie w porządku jest też ignorowanie albo tej rozmowy by w ogóle nie było. Nie w porządku jest udawanie, że byli okropni. John wie, że libido Sherlocka poza Obiektem Admiracji jest niemal zerowe, oraz, że Sherlock jest dość drobiazgowy.  
 _Co się właściwie dzieje?_  
\- Jak się wtedy czułeś? – nie ustępuje John. – Nie teraz. Nie z perspektywy czasu. Co czułeś wtedy?  
Sherlock rozmyśla nad tym.  
\- Byłem zirytowany.  
John trze dłońmi twarz. Wygląda na głęboko nieszczęśliwego, ale na szczęście Sherlock wie, że tak nie jest.  
\- Zirytowany – powtarza.  
\- _Wyjątkowo_ zirytowany? – proponuje Sherlock radośnie. To brzmi całkiem nieźle.  
\- A teraz, kiedy znalazłeś kogoś innego, z przyjemnością myślisz o skurwysynach, którzy z okrucieństwem niszczą życie miłosne swoich synów. Cieszysz się, że ktoś taki stanął na twojej drodze.  
\- I do tego cieszę się, że zostałeś postrzelony.  
\- Sherlock…  
\- To prawda – nalega, całkiem świadomy, że wkracza na pole minowe, a także, że John zdecydowanie nic-nie-rozumie i trzeba podjąć drastyczne środki.  
Ale John wygląda na wściekłego, więc należy trochę zmienić plany.  
\- Taki ból i cierpienie są dla ciebie tylko środkami do celu, który ci pasuje, tak? – John drąży temat. – Jezu, Sherlock. Naprawdę tak myślisz? Każda ilość bólu i cierpienia jest w porządku, o ile w końcu wszystko obróci się na dobre?  
\- Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota.  
\- Więc przestań się zachowywać jak dupek bez serca.  
\- Łatwo mogę udać sentyment, ale nie będę tego robił dla twojej przyjemności – warczy Sherlock. – To bez sensu. Jeśli musiałem stracić Victora, by spotkać ciebie, to żegnaj Victorze. Ostatecznie drań nie porzucił dla mnie rodzinnej fortuny, prawda? _Prawda_? Gdyby mój brat zaoferował _tobie_ dwadzieścia tysięcy funtów i świetlaną karierę sędziego, porzuciłbyś mnie? Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu chcesz, żebym się nad nim roztkliwiał. Nie znosisz, kiedy płaczę na zawołanie, nie myśl, że nie widziałem, jak na mnie wtedy patrzysz. Tego chcesz? Łez?  
\- Nie, nie mówiłem…  
\- Co do twojego postrzału, żyjesz. I to inaczej niż wcześniej, oczywiście, i _tak_ , jestem z tego zadowolony, nie zniósłbym myśli, że mógłbyś być inny, nieoznakowany i _zwyczajny, nudny_ , że wybrałbyś pracę w biurze, w cholernej agencji ubezpieczeniowej zamiast pójść z podniesioną głową na Wojnę. Sama ta myśl jest _okropna_. Bo ty _nie_ jesteś normalny. Nie można przewidzieć, co zrobisz, można tylko zgadywać. I to jest piękne, i przysięgam, chyba tylko udajesz, że nie wiesz o co chodzi, twoja noga boli coraz mniej, a ta blizna jest najpiękniejszym fizycznym dowodem, jaki w życiu widziałem, jest _sztuką_ , jest dziełem Rembrandta, jest cholernym _Chopinem wyrytym we włóknistej tkance i nieelastycznym kolagenie_ , to właśnie twoja blizna, jesteś głupi, jeśli tego nie widzisz, ale nie powinienem się dziwić, a zresztą pewnie byłbym martwy, gdybyś nie nauczył się zabijać ludzi z pistoletu przez okno z odległości dwudziestu metrów.  
Johnowi opada szczęka. To bardzo satysfakcjonujące.  
\- Więc dobrze – wzrusza ramionami Sherlock. – Zachowuj się jak idiota. Marz o mojej śmierci. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. No dalej. Nie żałujesz, że się zaciągnąłeś, jesteś z tego zadowolony, cieszysz się, że byłeś dzielny i użyteczny, że stałeś się sługą-Królowej-i-kraju, pewnie nadal wysyłasz nowojorczykom, razem z którymi walczyłeś, kartki na Boże Narodzenie, więc żałowanie postrzału jest idiotyczne. Czysta hipokryzja. I bez sensu jest denerwować się, że mnie to cieszy. Jestem tutaj. Nie robię ci krzywdy. Po prostu się cieszę. Cieszę się i jestem zupełnie nieszkodliwy, widzisz? Nawet cię nie dotykam. Leżę… sześćdziesiąt sześć centymetrów od ciebie. Jeśli nie chcesz się cieszyć ani patrzeć, jak się cieszę, to idź sobie.  
Czasem Sherlockowi się wydaje, że pewna _wystarczająca_ ilość angielskiego sprawi, że jego punkt widzenia staje się zrozumiały. To tylko kwestia miary. Ale to nawet dla niego był maraton. Milknie i przygląda się efektom. John… John nadal jest tuż obok i jest Johnem. Jest zszokowany. Przede wszystkim mruga, co chwilę lekko drga mu warga. Jego kwadratowa twarz jest dość zarumieniona, wpada w róż, a Sherlock z determinacją _obserwuje_ i _jest zadowolony_. Język Johna może pojawić się w każdej chwili. O, właśnie. Wspaniale.  
\- Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- Rejestruję, jak wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś w szoku. I cieszę się z tej możliwości, John, nadal cię cieszę i zamierzam utrzymać ten stan, tę radość, więc przestań próbować _wszystko zepsuć_. To irytujące.  
Usta Johna zamykają się z cichym kliknięciem. Sherlock czeka. Nie musi czekać długo – John kładzie się na brzuchu tuż przed nim, obaj podpierają się na łokciach, a Sherlock jakimś cudem wciąż jest wyższy. Nie, nie _jakimś cudem_. Jego przedramiona są dokładnie…  
\- Czy to twoja wersja optymizmu? – pyta John bardzo blisko sherlockowych warg.  
Od razu lepiej, myśli detektyw. Oddech Johna nadal pachnie odrobinę tak, jak smakuje skóra Sherlocka, co jest fantastyczne. To dobro na miarę Bożego Narodzenia. Sherlock przechyla głowę, by ich wargi zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej i ukradkowo węszy. Widział, jak koty zaczynają mruczeć, gdy wywęszą otwartą puszkę z jedzeniem. Doskonale wie, jak się wtedy czują.  
\- Może. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.  
\- Twoja wersja optymizmu jest…  
\- Nie mogę przestać się cieszyć, nie zmusisz mnie.  
\- Jasna cholera, zamieniasz się w Pollyannę. Gdyby Pollyanna była skrzywionym umysłowo, uwielbiającym flaki trzylatkiem.  
Sherlock nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Szczerzenie się i zadowolenie całkiem nieźle ze sobą współgrają, o ile dobrze rozumie. I podoba mu się, że jego włosy ocierają się o johnowe czoło. To tak jakby go dotykać, a jednocześnie nie być dotykanym.  
\- Sherlock, twój moralny relatywizm jest bardzo niebezpieczny i niezbyt logiczny.  
\- Wiem – szepcze. – I od tego mam ciebie.  
\- Od tego? – John się uśmiecha. – I od czego jeszcze?  
\- Przede wszystkim od całowania.  
\- Myślałem, że od płacenia połowy czynszu. I plusowania za ciebie u Lestrade’a.  
\- Nie, jesteś od całowania.  
\- Nie od kupowania mleka?  
\- Od całowania.  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam…  
Leciutki ruch do przodu, zaledwie magnetyczne skłonienie głowy – Sherlock naprawdę nie wie, który z nich to zrobił – i miękkie szerokie wargi obejmują miękkie wąskie wargi i zadowolenie znika. To przerażające, w tym nie ma dna, zdaje sobie sprawę Sherlock, gdy język Johna styka się z jego własnym językiem i któryś z nich wydaje z siebie zduszone „Tak!”, bo Sherlock wie, że nie ma hamulców, jeśli nie jest bardzo skupiony, a John nie jest ostrożny, gdy chodzi o jego uzależnienie od Sherlocka. Wydaje się nie uważać, że wysokie dawki Sherlocka Holmesa mogą być toksyczne dla organizmu. Uważa _na_ Sherlocka i dba _o_ Sherlocka, i zajmuje się Sherlockiem, i całkiem dobrze też zajmuje się sobą, ale nie zważa na to, _ile_ Sherlocka zażywa w danym momencie. Ten obecny moment jest całkiem niezłym przykładem, bo Sherlock przekręcił zdecydowanie Johna na plecy i całuje go, jakby całowanie i pieprzenie były jednym i tym samym. Co jest prawdą, myśli, w każdym razie pod względem estetycznym. Nawet jeśli tylko dla niego.  
John nigdy nie powie mu: „Wystarczy”, więc Sherlock sam przestaje, po to tylko, by spojrzeć w dół i zobaczyć Johna, zwyczajnego, nadnaturalnego Johna, który go nie powstrzymuje.  
\- Jak bycie szczęśliwym ze mną różni się od bycia szczęśliwym z Victorem Trevorem? – pyta w końcu John. Jest bez tchu, zdezorientowany i może – nareszcie! – odrobinę mile połechtany.  
\- Nie jestem z tobą _szczęśliwy_.  
\- Nie?  
„Nie, nie do końca” – myśli Sherlock. – „Ale tyle rzeczy kiedyś nie miało znaczenia, a teraz wszystkie mają i nie mogę sprawić, żeby przestały. Na przykład, kiedyś było miło myśleć o absolutnie każdym rodzaju śmierci. A teraz ty masz znaczenie, więc musiałbyś ze mną być.”  
\- Szczęście jest nieistotne – zaznacza. – Jesteś _podstawową potrzebą_. To nie to samo.  
„Nie jest też tak wygodne, tak bezpieczne, tak przyjemne. Ale na szczęście nie przepadam zbytnio za wygodą albo bezpieczeństwem, albo przyjemnością.”  
\- No dobrze – mówi John, unosząc głowę, sięgając w stronę ust Sherlocka po więcej. – A więc zdrowie sokolookich terrorystów i homofobicznych patriarchów.  
Po godzinie nadal są w łóżku, a John znów wygląda na zamyślonego. Jego głowa leży na kolanach Sherlocka, a jego kolana są podciągnięte do klatki piersiowej. Odpoczywa w ciszy, opierając policzek o sherlockowe udo. Robią tak czasem, gdy umysł Sherlocka jest wystarczająco cichy, rekompensując sobie codzienną manię. Czasem nawet nie uprawiają seksu, chociaż tym razem robili to dwukrotnie i gdyby Sherlock chciał, mógłby wsunąć swój palec tam, gdzie kochał Johna i trzymać go tam, aż w pokoju zrobiłoby się zupełnie ciemno. John mu na to pozwala. Ale czemu jest taki zamyślony? Bardzo często bywa zamyślony, jest bardzo myślący, nawet jeśli nie jest geniuszem, a Sherlock czasem nadąża za jego tokiem myślenia. Ale nie teraz, i to jedna z tych rzeczy, które sprawiają, że John jest fascynujący. Więc Sherlock zadowala się myśleniem o tym, że długość między nosem Johna i jego bardzo cienką, zupełnie poziomą, idealnie zaokrągloną górną wargą ( _jak się nazywa taki kształt, jak nawias, jak przecinek? Mewioskrzydli?_ ) jest taka sama, jak długość między pierwszym kłykciem serdecznego palca Sherlocka a jego czubkiem. To nic konkretnie nie znaczy, ale i tak jest bardzo satysfakcjonujące.  
\- No co? – pyta Sherlock.  
\- Nic. Ale byłoby straszne, jak sądzę. Byłoby okropne.  
\- Co by było?  
\- Zastanawiałem się, jakby to było kochać cię, gdyby zupełnie cię to nie obchodziło.  
\- John, nie bądź obrzydliwy – prosi Sherlock, otrząsając się, jakby usłyszał najbardziej przerażającą opowieść o duchach.

Wszystko się psuje w kolejnym tygodniu.  
Tym razem winna jest sprawa, co Sherlocka zaskakuje. Nie zawsze rozumie Johna, zwłaszcza od kiedy jest z nim w związku, ale świetnie sobie radzi ze sprawami, bo je akurat rozumie jak nic innego. Docierają za przywódcą narkotykowego gangu aż do paskudnego małego mieszkania w Norwood, które dealer zamierzał podpalić i sfingować własną śmierć, by zacząć nowe życie pod imieniem Jack Cornelius, na którego konto przelewał dzikie ilości pieniędzy. To byłaby lekka, przyjemna zbrodnia, gdyby nie fakt, że Oldacre – naprawdę nazywa się Jack Oldacre – potrzebował trochę ludzkich szczątków, by wypełnić swój plan. Rzeczone szczątki obecnie śmierdzą w kuchni.  
Podczas walki przestępca złamał nadgarstek, a następnie został przywiązany przez Sherlocka do krzesła. Lestrade będzie lada chwila, detektyw wysłał mu SMS-a, ale w międzyczasie Sherlock chciałby się dowiedzieć, skąd Oldacre wziął na wpół rozłożonego trupa mężczyzny w średnim wieku. To ciekawe. John jest w drugim pokoju, szuka dokumentów, które mogłyby powiązać Oldacre’a z Corneliusem.  
\- Ekshumacja na cmentarzu? – chce wiedzieć Sherlock. – Ciało zostało poddane działaniu żrących chemikaliów.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że ci powiem?  
Twarz Odlacre’a przypomina pysk wrednego mopsa i jest w nim coś, co sprawia, że po skórze Sherlocka przebiega dreszcz. Jest głupi i samolubny, i przerażony, i zachwycony sobą, wszystko naraz. Odrażający.  
\- Zapłaciłeś komuś, żeby zrobił to za ciebie?  
„Drogi Jimie” – myśli Sherlock. – „Proszę, pomóż mi, żebym mógł zniknąć z pieniędzmi”. Zimny dreszcz przechodzi mu przez kręgosłup. Ma rację, czuje to w kościach. Umie rozpoznać technikę artysty, jego pociągnięcia pędzla, tak jak umie powiedzieć, że Bach jest autorem jakiejś melodii, nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej jej nie słyszał, chociaż słyszał wszystko, co Bach skomponował. „Drogi Jimie, potrzebuję trupa, nie musi być świeży, a pieniądze nie grają roli.”  
Twarz Oldacre’a wykrzywia skurcz.  
\- Gadaj – szepcze Sherlock.  
\- Niby czemu?  
\- Bo inaczej sprawię ci ból.  
\- Nie masz jaj. – Śmieje się szyderczo, ale w jego oczach czai się przerażenie.  
Sherlock niemal bezmyślnie sięga po złamany nadgarstek przestępcy i wygina go do tyłu. Nie chodzi o ból, ból jest w gruncie rzeczy dość nudny. Ale chce odpowiedzi i nie znosi tego faceta, który się z niego nabija i jednocześnie odsuwa w przerażeniu, to okropny człowiek, a Jima Moriarty’ego trzeba zabić któregoś dnia, więc Sherlock wykręca nadgarstek tak mocno, jak tylko może. Jack Oldacre krzyczy.  
\- Zapłaciłeś komuś, żeby ci go tu dostarczył, prawda?  
Oldacre dyszy ciężko, podczas gdy jego oczy wypełniają się łzami bólu i przerażenia, i milczy.  
Więc Sherlock robi to jeszcze raz.  
Oldacre znów wrzeszczy, robi się dość nieznośnie i nieelegancko. I wtedy w progu pojawia się John.  
\- Sherlock, co się tu, kurwa mać, dzieje?  
\- Coś mało pomyślnego – wzdycha Sherlock.  
John trzyma w dłoni plik papierów, a jego oczy są dziwnie jasne. Błyskawicznie blednie, co jest nie w porządku. Nie powinien być tak blady, obaj są całkowicie bezpieczni. Rzuca papiery na ziemię i nagle wygląda, jakby ktoś zrobił mu krzywdę.  
\- O co chodzi? – pyta Sherlock ze zdumieniem.  
John gwałtownie potrząsa głową.  
\- Czy właśnie zapytałeś weterana z Afganistanu, o co chodzi, jednocześnie torturując podejrzanego?  
I gdy całą sytuację ujmie się w takich słowach, robi się o wiele bardziej zrozumiała. Gdzieś za Johnem otwierają się drzwi, to pewnie ludzie z Yardu. John idzie ich powitać. Następne dziesięć minut jest dość chaotyczne, bo Lestrade bada od dawna martwego trupa, więc Sherlock musi z nim porozmawiać, a potem inspektor zaprowadza Oldacre’a do oczekującego wozu policyjnego i zanim Sherlock wie, co się dzieje, nie może nigdzie znaleźć Johna. Nie ma go ani w mieszkaniu, ani na ulicy.  
Detektyw wyciąga komórkę.

_Jesteś zły. Jesteś zły? Chodziło o M, musiałem się dowiedzieć o M._

_SH_

Idzie ulicą z rozpiętym, powiewającym za nim płaszczem i wiszącym luźno szalikiem. Wbija wzrok w telefon, a ten zachowuje śmiertelne milczenie. Sherlock przechodzi przez ulicę, nie rozglądając się na boki, i cudem unika uderzenia przez mercedesa.

_M owinął cię materiałami wybuchowymi i zrobię wszystko, by go dopaść. WSZYSTKO. Ale nie to, jeśli to cię złości. Gdzie jesteś?_

_SH_

Nic. Sherlock wsuwa telefon do kieszeni, po czym znów go wyciąga. Wszyscy się na niego gapią, bo jest bardzo wysokim mężczyzną, który idzie bardzo szybko, ale nikt z tych wszystkich nie jest Johnem, to normalni ludzie z Norwood, niosący torby z zakupami i kubki z kawą, i prowadzący psy na smyczy. Taksówka, prosto na Baker Street. Sherlock potrzebuje taksówki. Sherlock potrzebuje sprawdzić, jak teraz wygląda John, czy jego twarz odzyskała swoje kolory, czy znów kuleje. Ma wrażenie, że wrzucono go do wody, zawiniętego w kaftan bezpieczeństwa.  
A co, jeśli Johna nie będzie na Baker Street, kiedy tam dotrze? Co, jeśli John pojechał do siostry? Co, jeśli ktoś znokautował Johna uderzeniem w głowę i znów zawinął w materiał wybuchowy? Co, jeśli John przechodził przez ulicę i był zły, więc nie zobaczył samochodu i sam został przejechany przez mercedesa? To się zdarza. Co jeśli John nigdy nie wró…  
\- Kurwa – syczy Sherlock, ze wściekłością uderzając w klawisze telefonu.

_Możesz być żywy i wściekły na mnie, o ile jesteś żywy i nie odejdziesz. Proszę._

_SH_

Podróż taksówką warto zapamiętać tylko dlatego, że była tak przerażająca, iż Sherlock musiał sobie wyrecytować wszystkie teksty z płyty White Album, by powstrzymać mózg od katapultowania się z głowy. Wysiada, wyciąga klucze, pędzi po siedemnastu stopniach, przeskakując po dwa naraz. I widzi znajomo zabałaganiony pokój i stół, przy którym czyta gazety, a John je tosty na śniadanie. I widzi, że Johna tam nie ma, a serce zaciska mu się boleśnie.  
Wtedy słyszy kroki. Kroki Johna na schodach.  
Sherlock wybiega z pokoju i spotyka przyjaciela wpół drogi. Jest jeszcze wyższy niż zwykle, bo stoi o stopień wyżej. Gdy przyciąga do siebie Johna, głowa doktora sięga mu tylko do poziomu brzucha.  
\- To była chyba najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś mi zrobić – ogłasza, obejmując mocno ramiona Johna.  
\- Witaj w klubie. – Głos Johna jest stłumiony i bardzo zmęczony.  
\- Nie chciałem.  
\- Nie chciałeś wykręcić facetowi złamanego nadgarstka? _Dwa razy_?  
\- Nie, zezłościć cię. Nie chciałem cię zezłościć.  
\- Rozumiesz, czemu jestem na ciebie wściekły?  
\- Tak.  
\- I czemu to jest poważny problem?  
\- Tak. Ale nie pomyślałem o tym.  
John patrzy w górę i wygląda na bardzo zmęczonego i nieszczęśliwego. Sherlock nie może znieść tego wyrazu twarzy, John dokładnie tak wyglądał ,zanim Sherlock powiedział: „Jesteś lekarzem” i zaprosił go na miejsce zbrodni od różowej damy. John wyglądał tak przed-Sherlockiem i to jest okropne.  
\- Więc co z tym zrobimy? – pyta.  
Jedyna odpowiedź, która przychodzi Sherlockowi na myśl, wydaje się cudowna, idealna dla talentów Dobrego Człowieka i Wysoko Funkcjonującego Socjopaty.  
\- Sprawimy, że będę lepiej funkcjonował – zarządza Sherlock. – Zaczniemy za godzinę albo dwie. Jesteś głodny.

Postanawiają zacząć od siedmiu grzechów głównych, gdyż John jest dobry, ale nie religijny, a Sherlock z zasady szanuje klasykę. Wyszukują je na Wikipedii i zapisują na kartce papieru. Sherlock, jak zwykle, gdy nad czymś pracuje, rozpina mankiety i podwija rękawy niebieskiej koszuli.  
\- No cóż, dwa mogę wykreślić z miejsca – odkrywa.  
Na stole stoi wzięte na wynos curry. John odrywa mały kawałek naan i żuje go z namaszczeniem.  
\- Trochę kiepsko.  
\- Ale to oczywiste, że trzeba je odrzucić.  
\- Które?  
\- Przede wszystkim nieczystość. Przecież nie przestanę cię pożądać.

_John w swetrze, który jest na niego o trzy rozmiary za duży, wygląda tak, że chce się go zjeść. John po walce na pięści, z raną na ustach, a ja ją całuję, całuję, aż moje wargi stają się czerwone. John czyta książkę, zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku, i wygląda jak cudowny, mały kotek. John przegląda nieśmiertelniki, które trzyma w komodzie. John bierze kąpiel w tej samej wodzie, której i ja użyłem. Penis Johna w moich ustach, tak głęboko, że ledwo mogę oddychać. Pięść Johna, zaciskająca się na moich włosach w korytarzu._

Laptop Johna leży obok biryani. Doktor z rozbawieniem przegląda artykuł w Wikipedii.  
\- Pożądanie… Nadmierna miłość, miłość do człowieka ponad miłością do Boga. Kochasz mnie bardziej niż Boga?  
\- Jeśli Bóg istnieje, to tak.  
\- To chyba bluźnierstwo, które nie jest grzechem głównym, a powinno być, ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza. Które jeszcze?  
\- Pycha. Bycie dumnym, o ile ma się powód do dumy, jest logiczne. Nie rozumiem sensu fałszywej skromności.  
\- Ty w ogóle nie rozumiesz sensu skromności.  
\- No bo jestem genialny.  
John śmieje się, wręcz wybucha śmiechem, zakrywa usta dłonią i krztusi się mlecznym łykiem czaju. Po chwili zerka na Sherlocka przepraszająco i potrząsa głową.  
\- Tylko ty. Tylko ty możesz być zdolny do uznania grzechu pychy za niezbędny do egzystencji. Nie zabierzemy ci dumy, równie dobrze moglibyśmy próbować odebrać ci szkielet. Ale reszta…  
\- Tak sobie myślę, że ze względu na pewne okoliczności, musimy też wyrzucić gniew.  
John chowa głowę w dłoniach. Na jego twarzy pojawia się udawana rozpacz.  
\- Sherlock, właśnie oprotestowałeś trzy z siedmiu. To fatalna proporcja.  
\- Gdybym spotkał Jima Moriarty’ego, zrobiłbym mu coś strasznego, a on w końcu by umarł, bo bym go zabił – mówi Sherlock zdecydowanie. – Szkoda, że nie umiem wskrzeszać zmarłych, żeby móc go zabić ponownie. Kiedy myślę o tej zielonej kurtce z futerkiem, chcę go udusić własnymi rękami, a kiedy myślę o basenach, mam ochotę wbić mu nóż w serce i przekręcić, a kiedy myślę o snajperach, chętnie podałbym mu arszenik i patrzył, jak zdycha. Nie musi ci się to podobać, ale to prawda. I, ewidentnie, gniew. Gniew, z którego może wyniknąć coś dobrego.  
John wyciąga rękę i ujmuje dłoń Sherlocka. Muska ją ustami, po czym wstaje, by włożyć resztki do lodówki, zaraz obok martwego nietoperza i trzech par świeżych ludzkich uszu.  
\- Taki gniew mogę tylko popierać. Sam bym chętnie pieprzonego chuja zabił.  
John podchodzi do lodówki z pojemnikami.  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Mhm?  
\- Uszy.  
\- Nie, dziękuję.  
\- Sześcioro uszu, Sherlock.  
\- Kolejny problem.  
\- Dokładnie o tym mówię. Problem. Uszy.  
\- Nie, problem z nieumiarkowaniem w jedzeniu i piciu.  
John wraca, wyglądając jednocześnie na rozbawionego i wymęczonego. Łapie Sherlocka za ramiona, ponad jego lokami czytając tekst na ekranie komputera. Głowa Sherlocka automatycznie opiera się o obojczyki doktora.  
\- Nie ma żadnego problemu z nieumiarkowaniem.  
\- Jest. Chcę wiedzieć _wszystko_ na temat rozwiązywania zbrodni i to wygląda mi trochę na nieumiarkowanie.  
\- To tylko obsesja.  
\- W porządku. Chcę też zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz pod skórą, chcę zapamiętać twój kod genetyczny, chcę założyć cię jak płaszcz i zamieszkać w twojej klatce piersiowej.  
\- To faktycznie pewien brak umiaru – przyznaje John bez tchu. Jego usta nikną we włosach Sherlocka, a dłonie zaczynają się poruszać, leciutko głaszcząc ramiona. – Zamierzasz znaleźć sposób na zawetowanie każdej pozycji, prawda? To niesamowite. Po prostu… zupełnie niesamowite, twoja moralność jest niesamowita. Ten projekt nam nie wychodzi. No wiesz, Projekt Wyższe Funkcjonowanie. Jak zawetujesz lenistwo?

_W zeszłą środę nie wychodziliśmy z łóżka przez cały dzień. Sprawiłem, że doszedłeś tylko przy pomocy palców w tobie, podczas gdy leżeliśmy twarzą w twarz i całowaliśmy się, rozbierałem się powoli na części jedną ręką, a twój oddech trwał w moich ustach, to była najlepsza środa ze wszystkich śród, samo to zajęło nam ponad godzinę, a kiedy kończyłeś, moje usta były na twoich i nigdy w życiu nie robiłem niczego cudowniejszego._

\- Zeszła środa – mówi Sherlock. – Była dobra.  
\- Chryste, zeszła środa. Podnieca mnie sama myśl o zeszłej środzie.  
\- Więc powinieneś o niej częściej myśleć.  
\- Lenistwo odpada, pewnie. Co dalej?  
Teraz dłonie Johna wędrują już po klatce piersiowej Sherlocka, rozpinają guziki przy pomocy zwinnych lekarskich palców, a John kryje całą twarz we włosach przyjaciela. Sherlock postanawia szybko się rozprawić z pozostałymi pozycjami.  
\- Chciwość w naszym przypadku jest bez sensu – stwierdza, a jego oddech przyspiesza. – Chciwość i miłość to to samo, jak sądzę. Chcę mieć każdy kawałeczek ciebie i czasem, gdy ktoś ściska twoją dłoń, mam ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę.  
\- To kiepsko. Tak bardzo, bardzo kiepsko.  
Naprawdę, nie jest łatwo się skoncentrować, gdy dłoń Johna wślizguje się pod rozpiętą koszulę i zatacza leniwe kółka na piersi Sherlocka. Poza tym, nie tylko John lubi myśleć o Zeszłej Środzie. Powinno się świętować Zeszłą Środę co roku, organizować paradę z platformami i, może, kolorowymi balonami.  
\- Nie skrzywdziłbym ich tak naprawdę, obiecuję. Stać mnie na więcej.  
\- Została nam zazdrość. Jak coś wymyślisz, to tak mnie zadziwisz, że cię kreatywnie nagrodzę.  
\- Zazdrość jest prosta – wzdycha Sherlock, gdy paznokieć przyjaciela drażni jego sutek. – Grałem na skrzypcach, zobaczyłeś mnie i powiedziałeś, że to chore, by być zazdrosnym o skrzypce, wyglądałeś tak smutno i, jak sądzę, to była najczystsza zazdrość, ale nie mogła być zła, bo ty jesteś dobry. Ty zawsze jesteś dobry.  
\- Wygrał pan toster – ogłasza John, po czym łapie Sherlocka za włosy, odciąga jego głowę do tyłu i całuje gwałtownie w usta. Sherlocka ogarnia fala uczucia, które całowanie zawsze wywołuje. Chwyta obejmujące go ramię, wyciągając Johna zza krzesła na swoje kolana. John na kolanach Sherlocka to naprawdę coś bardzo dobrego, w ten sposób są niemal tego samego wzrostu, a John rozpina do końca jego koszulę i zsuwa mu ją z ramion.  
\- Ale wciąż jestem zły – mówi John, przygryzając miękką, dolną wargę Sherlocka. – Tortury nie są w porządku, Sherlocku Holmesie. Niezależnie, czy chodzi o Moriarty’ego, czy nie. Czy jesteś Williamem Szekspirem Wyjątkowo Spieprzonej Moralności, czy nie.  
\- Myślałem, że jestem Stephenem Hawkingiem Zjebania.  
\- Zasłużyłeś na nowy tytuł. – John rozpina teraz pasek Sherlocka. Jego ręce pozostają na skórze, a usta na obojczyku detektywa, ten zaś delikatnie splata długie palce na karku doktora.  
\- Możemy sprawić, że wejdę na wyższy poziomie funkcjonowania. Spróbujemy czegoś innego. Nie chcę cię ranić.  
\- Wiem, że możemy. Mam nowy plan, który ma wiele wspólnego z twoimi zainteresowaniami i pomoże mi zrozumieć twój mózg.  
To dobrze, że John ma plan, naprawdę bardzo dobrze, ale Sherlock traci zainteresowanie rozmową, gdy dłoń Johna wsuwa się pod gumkę jego bielizny. Być może miałby ochotę przenieść się do sypialni albo chociaż na kanapę, ale trudno jest myśleć jasno, gdy John zaspokaja cię, obejmując nogami twoje uda i nieustannie głaszcze cię po włosach. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock przypomina sobie o propozycji Johna dwadzieścia minut później. Sam John jest nagi i nadal siedzi na jego kolanach, bo niektóre rzeczy są zbyt przyjemne, by je tak po prostu przerwać.  
\- Jak mam się nauczyć być dobrym bez idei grzechów głównych?  
\- Zajmiemy się wszystkimi sprawami po kolei – odpowiada John poważnie.  
\- Jakimi sprawami? Moimi?  
\- W pewnym sensie. Przejrzymy te twoje listy.  
Sherlock zamiera. W jego głowie rozlega się głośny i ostry dźwięk alarmowych dzwonów. Są boleśnie natarczywe.  
\- Daj spokój – mówi John. – Nie mogą być aż tak złe.  
Sherlock drży i dochodzi do wniosku, że na to nie da się odpowiedzieć nic mądrego.  
\- Hej, słuchaj, nie będę cię zmuszał. Nie będę nalegał, żebyś mi zaufał, chociaż bardzo bym chciał. Ale to… to jest poważna sprawa, Sherlock. Mogę cię ciągle kochać każdego dnia, mam nadzieję, że do końca życia, ale nie… nie jestem w stanie zapomnieć, że tortury są dla ciebie akceptowalne. Mogę ci wybaczyć, mogę wybaczyć to, co się stało, gdy się zgubiłeś, ale zapomnienie to coś innego. Przykro mi, nie umiem czegoś wykasować z głowy. Nie chodzi o to, żebyś był bezgrzeszny, zaczęcie od siedmiu grzechów głównych w oczywisty sposób nie wypaliło, ale musisz próbować być lepszym. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć o Norwood i nie…  
\- Powinieneś był uciec – mówi Sherlock załamanym głosem. Myśli o tej chwili kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy leżał na kanapie kontemplując plamy po szampanie na suficie i wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które mogłyby spotkać Johna, gdyby John pozwolił Sherlockowi się kochać.  
\- _Ty_ powinieneś był uciec – odpowiada John. Myśli o tej chwili kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy został owinięty materiałami wybuchowymi i nie obchodziło go to, o ile Sherlock był żywy.  
\- Chyba żaden z nas nie jest zbyt dobry w uciekaniu.  
\- Ano nie.  
\- Nie jestem bezpieczną osobą. Naprawdę chcesz to zobaczyć ze wszystkimi szczegółami?  
\- Zrobiłbym o wiele więcej, żeby cię zatrzymać.  
„Łatwo ci mówić” – myśli Sherlock. – „Jeszcze nie byłem twoją śmiercią.”  
\- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł ci je pokazać - mówi. – Przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę.  
Tej nocy John nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Kręci się z boku na bok, aż w końcu to Sherlock zasypia i już nie czuje miotającego się przyjaciela. Za to w momencie, w którym odpływa w nieświadomość, znów znajduje się na pustyni, tym razem z Johnem w normalnym kolorze.

_John siedzi przy stoliku do kawy pośrodku jakiejś doliny. Otaczają go piaskowe wydmy. Nalewa do dwóch kubków płyn, który wydaje się być czerwoną krwią. Krew płynie wartko, jest więc bardzo świeża. John uśmiecha się nieco nieśmiało, przekrzywia głowę jak wtedy, gdy flirtuje. Dzięki wzorkom na porcelanie Sherlock rozpoznaje komplet pani Hudson, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego John miałby przewozić te naczynia do Afganistanu. A na pewno właśnie tam są, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. W Afganistanie._  
 _\- Jedna kostka czy dwie? – pyta John._  
 _W miseczce leżą kawałeczki kości i zębów. John wrzuca jeden do krwi w swojej filiżance i spogląda na Sherlocka wyczekująco._  
 _\- Czyja to krew? – pyta Sherlock._  
 _\- Nasza – odpowiada John. – Pamiętaj, że teraz mamy wspólną._  
 _\- Dlaczego ją pijemy?_  
 _\- Zmazujemy twoje grzechy dzięki komunii świętej. Tylko tak można ocalić twoją duszę. Wiesz, że ją straciłeś? W ten sposób ją odzyskamy._  
 _Sherlock podchodzi do stołu. Wtedy widzi, że John unosi filiżankę do ust i nie wygląda dobrze. Jego ciało pokrywają głębokie nacięcia. To jego zęby służą jako kostki cukru, jego kości dzwonią w małej miseczce._  
 _\- Nie rób tego. Przestań, przestań, odłóż to! Nie jestem wampirem – błaga Sherlock._  
 _\- Nie, jesteś grzesznikiem. Ktoś musi za ciebie zginąć. Ktoś całkowicie, idealnie dobry._  
 _John ześlizguje się z krzesła na piasek. Nie ma w nim życia, zniknęły jego zęby i krew i kości. Sherlock może już tylko krzyczeć._

Tym razem, gdy Sherlock się budzi, John siedzi na nim, przyciskając się całym ciałem do jego klatki piersiowej i obejmując dłońmi jego twarz. Jeden z nich dyszy desperacko, prawdopodobnie Sherlock, pot któregoś z nich zalewa mu oczy, albo też oczy piekielnie mu łzawią. Jego serce znów bije jak oszalałe, wszystko się tli i wiruje, i rozpada, i jest okropne.  
\- Już w porządku, w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Mój Boże. Sherlock, co w ciebie wstąpiło? Co ci się, do cholery, śniło?  
\- Jezu Chryste – rzęzi Sherlock.  
\- _Nie musisz_ mi mówić, ale…  
\- W porządku, wygrałeś, pokażę ci obie listy. Dobrze. Tylko nie umieraj.  
W ciemnościach czuje, jak czyjaś dłoń głaszcze go po czole. Jest bardzo spokojna. Bardzo ciepła. Odrobinę szorstka.  
\- Nie umrę – mruczy John. – Nie umrę. I dziękuję. Ale nie pozwalaj mi się tak dręczyć w snach, Sherlock. Nieprzyjemnie się na to patrzy. 

Ta propozycja jest przerażająca. Bardziej przerażająca niż chwila, w której Sherlock zobaczył żółte graffiti jasno mówiące, że John został porwany i bardziej przerażająca niż jego drugie przedawkowanie morfiny i moment, w którym Mycroft wkroczył na ostry dyżur. Ale jest w stanie zrobić o wiele więcej niż wypisać Listy W Porządku i Nie W Porządku, jeśli to oznacza, że John z nim zostanie.  
Sherlock, wyłącznie w samoobronie, wyznacza kilka podstawowych zasad tego przedsięwzięcia, z których pierwsza i najważniejsza brzmi, że wypiszą listy na tablicy. Nie chodzi o wypieranie, raczej o… efektywność. Jeśli John zblednie i zacznie bardzo szybko mrugać z powodu jakiegoś punktu, Sherlock musi być w stanie wymazać go jak najszybciej, żeby mogli o nim zapomnieć i żyć dalej.  
A więc potrzebują tablicy i kredy. W następny poniedziałek, kiedy nie mają sprawy do rozwiązania, a John nalega, by to wreszcie zrobili, jeśli już się na to zdecydowali, Sherlock znajduje swoje klucze do Barts i wchodzą tam po godzinach. Dwóch mężczyzn idzie korytarzem w stronę kostnicy, nie rozmawiają, obserwują mruganie fluorescencyjnego światła. Obaj zachowują całkowite milczenie. Sherlock nie jest w stanie wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Angielski nigdy nie był jego najlepszym kumplem, a teraz ma wrażenie, że wydał mu wojnę. Kiedy docierają do drzwi bez numeru, za którymi, jak Sherlock wie, kryje się tablica i nic więcej, detektyw wyciąga srebrzysty klucz z kieszeni i otwiera zamek. John ma zamiar wejść zaraz za nim, gdy zatrzymuje go dłoń Sherlocka na klatce piersiowej.  
\- Najpierw je wypiszę, potem możesz wejść – zarządza detektyw.  
\- Dobra, jasne – John zgadza się po chwili namysłu. – Oczywiście. Dobry Boże, Sherlock, przestań wyglądać, jakbyś był gościem na własnym pogrzebie.  
\- Ależ dokładnie o to chodzi – warczy Sherlock, zamykając drzwi. – _Chciałbym_ być… och, do diabła z tym.  
Piętnaście minut później, mając całe ręce pokryte bladożółtym pyłem, Sherlock otwiera drzwi. Już dawno ściągnął płaszcz, ma na sobie ładną, białą koszulę i mimochodem zastanawia się, czy nie uwalał jej kredą. Myślenie o kredzie na koszuli jest o wiele lepsze niż myślenie o tym, że głowa Johna zaraz eksploduje.  
\- Uprzedzam lojalnie – wzdycha – to wszystko prawda.  
Wchodzą do pokoju i John podchodzi do tablicy, jakby wypisano na niej sens życia. Opiera się o biurko. Wciska dłonie pod pachy, krzyżując ramiona.  
\- Ożeż kurwa mać – mówi.  
Jego brwi opadają w kierunku idealnie prostego nosa. Powoli czyta obie listy. Obie jeszcze niedawno miały po jednym punkcie więcej, ale można było wykreślić Oglądanie Odcisków Palców Johna i Zostawienie Ich na Sherlocku, oraz – co bardzo ważne – Smakowanie Oczu Johna. Więc obecnie na tablicy znajduje się trzydzieści sześć i dwadzieścia siedem pozycji.  
Sherlock patrzy na Johna.  
John czyta.  
John przerzuca ciężar z nogi na nogę i odchrząkuje.  
Jego niebieskie oczy przesuwają się z lewa na prawo. W bardzo ciemnych źrenicach są też kropki innych kolorów. W złym świetle te oczy wyglądają na brązowe. Jego włosy w kolorze pomyj są zielonkawe przez oświetlenie na suficie.  
John nadal czyta.  
Ale już przeczytał tę część.  
\- Jezu Chryste – mówi John.  
I dalej czyta.  
Sherlock słucha jednostajnego dźwięczenia instalacji przytrzymującej jarzeniówkę. To niemal nie do zniesienia.  
\- Okej – mówi John dokładnie trzy i pół minuty później.  
Sherlock czeka. Jeśli jego partner nie powie zaraz czegoś więcej, to będzie oznaczać, że Sherlock ma kłopoty. Albo będzie je miał, bo uderzy doktora w twarz.  
„Nie, nie zrobię tego” – myśli. – „To działa tylko w filmach.”  
John unosi palce, by dotknąć warg. Palce już tam zostają. Przykrywają usta.  
 _Co to oznacza?_  
Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia: John czyta listy drugi raz. Przeczytanie kilku deklaracji nie zajmuje tyle czasu.  
A charakter pisma Sherlocka jest bez zarzutu.  
Więc nie to stanowi problem.  
Słowa piosenki pojawiają się w sherlockowej głowie:

_toniemy, toniemy_

_żeglarze na mieliźnie_

_przy zmianie prądów nikt nie jest bezpieczny_

\- Jasne – stwierdza John.  
Powraca do lektury. Krzyżuje nogi w kostkach i wciąż opiera się o biurko.

_dziwne fale_

_miotają nami wkoło_

_w skradzionej łodzi pożeglujemy_

Tak, jest dokładnie jak w piosence, decyduje Sherlock.

_W kołowrotku lecimy w tył_

John gwiżdże cicho.  
\- Kurwa mać, jestem tu! – wybucha w końcu Sherlock.  
\- Okej, tak, tak, tak, przepraszam, to było… Przepraszam. No tak. Ha. Jesteś tu, bardzo obecny, jesteś tuż obok mnie. Cześć.  
\- Cześć – warczy Sherlock.  
\- Cześć.  
\- _Cześć_. To nie jest właściwa odpowiedź, gdy dwoje ludzi już powiedziało sobie…  
\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam. Dobra, jesteś tu, jesteśmy razem, jasne. Tak. Razem. Więc…  
Sherlock czeka.  
\- Więc… - powtarza John.  
\- Dobra. Wychodzę – decyduje Sherlock.  
\- Czekaj! Poczekaj, proszę. Po prostu trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Troszeczkę. No, dużą troszeczkę. _Dużą_. Nie trzyj tak oczu, uspokój się. Kochasz mnie.  
\- Tak.  
\- To nie jest twoja standardowa odpowiedź na…  
\- Chwilowo nie jestem całkowicie przekonany o zasadności mojej standardowej odpowie…  
\- _Oczywiście_ , że wciąż…  
\- _Nie_ mów tego! Dzisiejszy dzień jest straszny. Powiedz to i…  
\- To idiotyczne. Ty jesteś idiotą. Zbzikowanym.  
\- Tak, jestem, możesz to zobaczyć wypisane wielkimi literami na tablicy, więc zatrzymaj swoje emocjonalne słodkie słówka dla…  
\- Ależ z ciebie dzieciak. Przestań mnie, kurwa, cenzurować, nie mogę…  
\- A więc dobranoc.  
Gdy Sherlock się cofa, John chwyta jego ramię gestem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, mocne palce zaciskają się na szczupłym nadgarstku. Po czym rozpina mankiet z francuskiego jedwabiu i podciąga go do góry. Blade ramię odsłania się, cała połać skóry, a Sherlock jest całkowicie przekonany, że chodzi o narkotyki i to nie pomoże fali wywołanych paniką nudności. Za chwilę zupełnie zwariuje, przybędzie biała chmura i biel go pożre. Nagle John zaczyna coś pisać na niebieskich żyłach na nadgarstku Sherlocka. Odkrycie, że doktor faktycznie _pisze_ zabiera Sherlockowi dłuższą chwilę.  
O-H-N W-A-T-S-O-N  
Przerywa i patrzy na Sherlocka wyczekująco. Ale trudno jest w takich warunkach coś odpowiedzieć. Serce Sherlocka zamieniło się w coś krystalicznego w kształcie kopuły, przewodzącego elektryczność i wydzielającego napalm i wiązki laserowe. Nie umiałby dokładnie opisać struktury ani funkcji tego urządzenia, ale dokładnie coś takiego mu przypomina. Czuje je w swojej klatce piersiowej.  
\- Ty… Ty o tym wiedziałeś – mówi głupio.  
John uśmiecha się krzywo i liże koniec palca wskazującego.  
T-A-K-T-Y-S-Z-A-L-O-N-Y-D-U-P-K-U  
\- Od kie…  
\- Od wieków.  
John sięga do czoła Sherlocka. Samego środka jego czoła.  
M-Ó-J  
Na jakieś pięć sekund zapada cisza.  
\- Wyraziłeś się jasno. Myślę, że już nie musisz tego mówić – zaczyna Sherlock chrapliwie. – Tej… innej rzeczy. Bo to było… dobre.  
John wzdycha.  
\- Więc ty to powiedz.  
\- Dobrze. Kochasz mnie. Dobrze.  
Przez chwilę obaj spoglądają na listy i są dość zaskoczeni biegiem wydarzeń.  
\- Myślę, że tak właśnie wygląda atak serca – szepcze Sherlock.  
Wtedy John popycha go na krzesło, co, w przekonaniu Sherlocka, jest genialnym pomysłem. Być może najlepszym, jaki John kiedykolwiek miał. Bóg jeden wie, że Sherlock potrzebował chwili spokoju, gdy zdarł z Johna materiały wybuchowe. A Teraz wydaje się niemal tak samo niebezpieczne jak Wtedy. Sherlock spogląda na Johna, który wpadł na ten cały pomysł, bo przecież nie jest neurochirurgiem, och, nie, John jest zwykłym chirurgiem i idiotą. Sherlock potrzebuje pomocy. Coś musi się wydarzyć albo język roztopi mu się w ustach. To, że takie wydarzenie przeczyłoby prawom nauki nie oznacza, że nie może…  
-Muszę to zrozumieć, ale… nie po kolei. Okej?  
Sherlock kiwa głową i zamyka oczy.  
\- No więc… Pozycja dziesiąta na liście W Porządku. Wyjaśnij.  
Sherlock otwiera oczy.

_10\. Rozwieść się z Johnem._

\- Akurat to jest dość proste – mówi z miłym zaskoczeniem. – Podobno zawarcie związku małżeńskiego jest intymnym przeżyciem duchowym, co wydaje mi się dość niemodnym przesądem, no ale potem jest miesiąc miodowy, a to już coś. Ale ja tak o tobie nie myślę. Jak o… o osobie, która zmywa albo przynosi pensję, albo umożliwia przywileje podatkowe. Jesteś czymś więcej… jesteś jak oddychanie. Więc moglibyśmy to zrobić, ale potem musielibyśmy wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej. Do tego, co jest teraz.  
John milknie na chwilę i przechyla głowę.  
\- Twoja idea małżeństwa jest… staromodna.  
\- Nie, jeśli wierzyć moim danym.  
\- Twoje dane są bzdurne. A więc masz ochotę na noc poślubną, ale nie chcesz prać moich skarpetek.  
\- Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że nie chcę prać swoich skarpetek.  
\- Sherlock, ty już robiłeś pranie. Ku mojemu zdumieniu. Kilkakrotnie.  
\- Pachniało jak ty. Podobało mi się. I mogłem wydedukować…  
\- Jasne – wzdycha John, pocierając twarz. – Cudownie, pierzesz moje ciuchy, żeby szpiegować mnie po plamach. To takie… typowe, Boże, zmiłuj się. Spisek Pomocnego Pracza.  
Sherlock słyszy wielkie litery, choć nie do końca wie, dlaczego są konieczne.  
\- Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu rozwód jest W Porządku – dodaje John.  
\- A dlaczego nie? Oczywiście, że jest w porządku, miliony ludzi biorą rozwód. To jak kupno nowego samochodu.  
\- Jasna cholera. Przenieś rozwód na listę Nie W Porządku.  
\- Ale…  
\- Już.  
Sherlock chwyta gąbkę i kredę, i wykonuje polecenie. To przyjemne. Takie… domowe.  
\- Teraz – ogłasza John – pozycja piąta na liście Nie W porządku.

_5\. Powiedzieć Johnowi, że go kochasz idealnego dnia._

\- Dlaczego to jest [i]Nie[/i] w Porządku? – chce wiedzieć John. – Powinno być wspaniałe.  
\- Ach. To może mieć coś wspólnego z wydarzeniami idealnego dnia.  
John myśli przez chwilę. Jego oczy nagle rozszerzają się, po czym doktor je mruży. Gwałtownie przekręca głowę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka.  
\- Czy my… czy my umieramy w idealnym dniu?  
\- Możliwe.  
\- Obaj?  
\- To nie jest wyklu…  
\- Masz to dokładnie obmyślone? Czy jesteśmy zamieszani… pieprzyć to, nie. Nieważne. Sherlock, musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Więc tak. Weź Idealny Dzień, czym by nie był i wsadź go tam, gdzie wsadziłeś wybuchającego trupa w kostnicy. Nie mów mi. Nigdy. Nigdy nawet o tym nie wspominaj. Zamknij gdzieś tę prawdę, zablokuj ją.

_Idealnego dnia umieram, a gdy umieram, John bierze nóż i kończy to, co ktoś inny zaczął, i gdy wykrwawiam się na śmierć, on obraca ostrze w swoją stronę, i…_

\- Sherlock, słuchasz mnie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Wysadziłeś trupa w kostnicy?  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.  
\- Jak wygląda Idealny Dzień?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
Omawiają jeszcze inne punkty, kłócąc się, choć niezbyt intensywnie. Sherlock zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że John zachowuje coś na koniec, bo jest bardzo efektywny. Według Johna nigdy nie staną na torach i niemal nie umrą, by rzucić się w ostatniej chwili na przeciwległe ściany. Nigdy nie pozwoli Sherlockowi zagrać w rosyjską ruletkę. John nigdy nie przestanie kochać Harry tylko dlatego, że wolno mu kochać tylko Sherlocka. Sherlock się na to zgadza, ostatecznie wiedział, że to Nie w Porządku. John nigdy nie przypali sobie papierosem biodra, tam, gdzie tylko Sherlock mógłby to oparzenie widzieć, bo wprawdzie Sherlock kocha Johna i uwielbia papierosy, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że to jest W Porządku. Nigdy nie wymienią się nie-niezbędnymi narządami wewnętrznymi. Zresztą, to i tak nie ma zbyt wiele sensu, bo John nie ma migdałków, a to rujnuje symetrię, ale nie wymienią też wyrostków robaczkowych, mimo że mają tę samą grupę krwi i w zasadzie tę samą krew, bo John sądzi, że to rodzaj operacji plastycznej, a operacje plastyczne są idiotyczne.  
John zaczyna chichotać.  
\- Co? - pyta Sherlock.  
\- Punkt piętnasty na liście Nie w Porządku. Uwielbiam go. Nie zrobimy tego, chociaż jestem pewien, że mógłbyś to łatwo zaaranżować, ale strasznie mi się podoba.

_15\. Sprawić, by John strzelił Andersonowi w jego bezużyteczną, żałosną twarz. Najlepiej w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, gdyż Anderson musiał kiedyś włożyć szkielet jaszczurki do torby na dowody i nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, a szkielety dinozaurów są jak jaszczurze, tylko o wiele większe, zatem Anderson pewnie nienawidzi dinozaurów, a więc chciałbym, żeby dinozaur był ostatnią rzeczą, którą ten dupek zobaczy._

\- Dziękuję - mówi Sherlock. - Ja też go lubię.  
\- Okej. Mogę pokombinować tak, żebyś mógł zrobić rentgen całego mojego ciała, więc możesz wymazać punkt ósmy z listy Nie w Porządku i wpisać go na listę W Porządku.  
\- Zrobisz to?  
\- Dlaczego nie?  
Sherlock, szczerząc zęby, przepisuje punkt ósmy na listę W Porządku.  
\- Zadziwiające, ale punkt szósty na liście W Porządku to jedna z najbardziej podniecających rzeczy o jakich słyszałem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Bo przecież... nie. Nie wiem. Ale powinieneś był to zaproponować wieki temu. Nie patrzyłem na to celowo, inaczej zaciągnąłbym cię w kącik na bzykanko. To genialne i takie proste. Nie mam pomysłu, czemu aż tak mi się podoba, może dlatego, że jednak jestem lekarzem. Robimy to. Mam oczywiście termometr, który natychmiast odczytuje temperaturę i sam zdecydujesz, gdzie go włożysz.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko do Johna i podkreśla:

_6\. Zbadać dokładną temperaturę ciała Johna, kiedy jest zrelaksowany, podniecony i kiedy szczytuje._

\- Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, ale, po dłuższym namyśle, musimy przenieść punkt trzydziesty drugi na listę Nie w Porządku.  
\- Ale ja ci ufam. Mówiłem ci już.  
\- Nie bez słowa bezpieczeństwa, nie ma mowy.  
\- Bez słowa bezpieczeństwa, _dokładnie o to chodzi_.  
\- Słowo bezpieczeństwa albo nic.  
\- Bez słowa bezpieczeństwa, nic nie rozumiesz, chodzi o to, że pozwolę ci na tyle, ile będziesz chciał. Żadnych słów bezpieczeństwa.  
\- No to zapomnij o tym.  
Sherlock sztywnieje i przenosi punkt trzydziesty drugi. Potem wraca na krzesło i siada ponownie, zaraz obok Johna opierającego się o biurko.  
\- A oto moja diagnoza - mówi John ostrożnie. - Jesteś szalony. Zwariowałeś, zupełnie ci odwaliło, jesteś psychiczny.  
\- Świr.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś świrem. Masz problem z głową. Jesteś Mozartem Szaleństwa. Ale to... wiele mi mówi, jeśli chodzi o moralność. Bardzo pomogło. Wydajesz się rozumieć, że to, co robi tobie albo innym permanentną krzywdę jest społecznie nieakceptowalne, więc takich rzeczy nie powinieneś proponować. Gorzej, że myślisz o tylu rzeczach, które mogą wyrządzić krzywdę tobie, mnie, albo innym. Są zupełnie amoralne. Ale zaczynam sądzić, że to nie o to chodzi.  
\- No to o co? - wzdycha Sherlock.  
\- O to, że ich _nie_ robisz. Ani o nich nie mówisz. Ja też chciałem kiedyś umrzeć, ale też nie podjąłem żadnych kroków. O to chodzi. Więc... tak. To jest dobre. A to, że zobaczyłem, co jest w twojej głowie... pewnie i tak jest nieważne. Nie sądzę, żeby można było cię... naprawić, Sherlock. Myślę, że jesteś, jaki jesteś.  
Potem John milczy. Sherlock obserwuje, jak przyjaciel gapi się na listy i czuje ból w klatce piersiowej, który jest bardziej bolesny niż ten w jego głowie, gdy kolory bledną, a piosenki nie chcą zniknąć. Gdyby był innym człowiekiem, John by się tak nie martwił. Johna nie wrzucanoby do kontenerów ani nie oplatano materiałami wybuchowymi. Gdyby był kimś innym, John miałby trochę spokoju, a Sherlock jest przeciwieństwem spokoju, bo rzadko go doświadcza. Detektyw opiera głowę o biodro Johna i czuje się pokonany. To wszystko jest zbyt męczące, zbyt niemożliwe, a John ma rację - Sherlock nigdy nie będzie kimś innym. Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby było inaczej. Należy do Johna i jest rzadki, i cudowny, ale pewnie równie dobrze można mieć krwiożercze zwierzątko domowe.

_Śpij już_

_jesteśmy tak zmęczeni_

_wszyscy razem w kłębowisku dusz_

\- Ale jak ty mnie kochasz- mówi John cicho. - Tylko spójrz. Jezu, jak ty mnie kochasz. Kochanie tak drugiej osoby powinno być nielegalne.  
\- Pewnie _jest_ nielegalne.  
John odwraca się i głaszcze dłońmi plecy przyjaciela. Jakie to dobre, zanurzyć twarz w ciepłym swetrze Johna. Pokój stał się niemożliwie zimny, a piosenka wciąż gra. Teraz już wszędzie bez Johna jest zimno i zawsze tak będzie, więc Sherlock będzie zawsze próbował ogrzać się przy johnowym ogniu. To jedna z najsmutniejszych rzeczy, o jakich Sherlock może pomyśleć. Piosenka pięknie dzwoni w powietrzu.

_Odrzuć dziś swe kajdany_

_spróbuj uwiesić nadzieję na wietrze_

Sherlock i John zajmują się nową sprawą.  
I coś idzie źle.  
Ktoś wszędzie zostawia wycięte z papieru figurki tańczących ludzi. Przykleja je do skrzynki pocztowej Elsie Cubitt, do jej drzwi, do billboardu naprzeciwko jej domu. Przerażają ją, a jej nowy mąż chce wiedzieć, dlaczego. Więc wysyła Sherlockowi maila przez Sztukę Dedukcji, a Sherlock zaczyna pracować i, jak zawsze, jest niesamowity.  
Uważnie ogląda każdą wiadomość. Trzy z nich to e-maile z zeskanowanymi zdjęciami, które mąż Elsie znalazł w jej skrzynce mailowej i wydrukował. Te są długie. Dwa, zostawione na skrzynce na listy i na ścianie, przerysował. Te są krótkie. Jednej zrobił zdjęcie iphonem, bo była narysowana kredą na podjeździe przed ich domem. Im są dłuższe, tym lepiej. To dość prosty szyfr, ale Sherlock potrzebuje dużej ilości słów, by jak najlepiej zrozumieć ich sens.  
Detektyw przygryza wargę i wysyła SMS-a.

_Coś nowego?_

_SH_

Po dwudziestu minutach otrzymuje e-maila.

_Panie Holmes,_

_tę znalazłem rano, namalowano ją sprayem na ścianie domu. Załączam zdjęcie. Niestety, jest dość krótka. Jakieś postępy?_

_Hilton Cubbit_

Sherlock jest niecierpliwy i nie ma zamiaru marnować czasu na odpowiedź, gdy rozwiązanie jest tak blisko, więc po prostu otwiera załącznik. Siedzi przy kuchennym stole, z całą chemiczną aparaturą odsuniętą na jedną stronę, oraz notesem i długopisem przed sobą. Wreszcie odczytuje ostatnią wiadomość.  
ELSIE, DO ZO W PIEKLE  
\- _Och_ – mówi.  
\- Co jest?- pyta siedzący na kanapie John.  
Sherlock już jest w płaszczu, wiąże szalik, biegnie do drzwi, a John jest tuż za nim i zawsze będzie. Na dole Sherlock wypada przez drzwi i unosi rękę, szukając taksówki. Drugą ręką, prawą, wystukuje gwałtownie wiadomość:

_Zabierz ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Jedź do domu. Już. I niech zadzwoni na policję._

_SH_

\- Co robimy? - pyta John, gdy taksówka odjeżdża. Jedna z jego sznurówek jest rozwiązana. Pochyla się, by ją zawiązać.  
\- Powstrzymujemy mordercę.  
\- Cudownie – mówi John.  
Tyle, że wcale nie jest cudownie.  
Dom jest otoczony przez policję i żółtą policyjną taśmę. Torba na zwłoki została już zamknięta, a obok niej stoi detektyw inspektor Dimmock. Dookoła biegają ludzie z laboratorium, badając dowody. Wszyscy są przybici, mają poszarzałe twarze i wyglądają dokładnie tak, jak wyglądają normalni ludzie, gdy dzieje się coś strasznego. A zatem musiało się stać coś strasznego.  
Jak się okazuje, straszne jest to, że Hilton Cubitt natychmiast pojechał do domu, gdy otrzymał wiadomość od Sherlocka i dostał kulkę w łeb. Pani Cubitt doszła do wniosku, że może tylko dołączyć do męża i wsadziła sobie pistolet w usta. Ale żyje. Żyje, choć pewnie ma uszkodzony mózg i jest w szpitalu. Sherlock, dowiedziawszy się tego wszystkiego, gwałtownie blednie. A John patrzy na Sherlocka i martwi się coraz bardziej. Ale czasem nic nie można zrobić, prawda?  
\- Okropna sprawa – kończy Dimmock. - Biedny facet. A ta żona... no, tego nie mogę zrozumieć.  
\- Nietrudno to zrozumieć, jeśli nie jest się ostatnim kretynem - reaguje ostro Sherlock. - Kochała go. Kochała, on umarł, a ludzie nie zmartwychwstają. Więc podążyła za nim, a przynajmniej próbowała. Też bym tak zrobił.  
Dimmock zamiera. John wbija pełen bólu wzrok w ziemię.  
Schwytanie mordercy zabiera Sherlockowi godzinę, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Fabrykuje wiadomość i przekazuje wielkiego, brzydkiego faceta w ręce Dimmocka, robiąc przy tym jak najmniej zamieszania. Potem wchodzi do małego ogródka, który należał do Cubittsów. Cały czas myśli, piosenka wraca i boli go tyle rzeczy, że nawet nie wie, gdzie ból się kończy, a gdzie zaczyna. W średniowieczu mieli takie ustrojstwo, coś jak beczka pełna noży, i dokładnie w czymś takim Sherlock się właśnie znajduje. Nic nie jest dobrze i to bierze się z niego samego, nie ma ucieczki, nigdy nie przeskoczy samego siebie, więc ból nie ustanie.

_zimne kości_

_powiązane razem_

_czarnymi linami z huśtawki_

_A co, gdyby to był John **maleństwo** postąpiłbym tak samo czyż nie **jeszcze kawałek** kazałbym do niego zadzwonić i zadzwonić na policję i pojechałbym z powrotem a on nadal byłby martwy albo ja byłbym martwy co za różnica to dokładnie to samo a John jest taki mały **maleństwo** to niesprawiedliwe że coś co jest małe i ciepłe można tak łatwo zmiażdżyć **jeszcze kawałek** i postąpiłbym tak jak ona wiem to. Umarłbym._

\- Sherlock, nie rób sobie tego – mówi cicho John.  
Sherlock odwraca się. Ogród jest zamarznięty, rośliny martwe, a John pewnie też marznie, bo wyszedł z mieszkania bez płaszcza. Jasne włosy w kolorze pomyj na jego karku unoszą się. Wszystko tutaj jest szare, pozbawione kolorów, wszystko jest w kolorze kurzu i słomy, i myszy, i zimy, i John tu pasuje, wtapia się w krajobraz.  
\- Możesz mnie zostawić – mówi Sherlock.  
Johnowi opada szczęka.  
\- Ja... Ja mogę _co_?  
\- Jeśli nie mogłem ochronić Elsie Cubitt ani jej męża, nie uda mi się ochronić nikogo innego. Ciebie nie obchodzą porażki, mnie też nie, ale teraz wyglądasz na zmartwionego i to moja wina, a gdybyś mnie nie kochał, nie martwiłbyś się. Nie uciekłeś wtedy, ale możesz uciec teraz.  
John podchodzi do Sherlocka. Chłodne, zimowe słońce sprawia, że jego niebieskie oczy są bardzo głębokie i bardzo ciemne, tak jak ciemny jest ocean, a oceanu nigdy nie można poznać, można tylko zgadywać, co się w nim kryje, i tak samo jest z Johnem. Teraz pożegna się z Sherlockiem, a to będzie bolało jak wapno przyłożone do skóry i będzie tak boleć aż do śmierci, co do której można mieć nadzieję, że nastąpi szybko. Ale przynajmniej może sobie powiedzieć, że zrobił jedną nieegoistyczną rzecz w swoim życiu. Tym razem, nawet jeśli jest to pierwszy i ostatni raz, Sherlock Holmes zdobył się na akt wspaniałomyślności. Całkiem niezłe epitafium. John jest bardzo blisko, a Sherlock zaczyna myśleć o tym, jak bardzo kocha jego rzęsy, to blade oprószenie delikatnych włosków wzdłuż linii powiek. Zupełnie porządne epitafium. „Tu leży Sherlock Holmes, który raz zdobył się na Akt Wspaniałomyślności”. John jest tuż przed nim, niemal go dotyka.  
\- Nie wierzę. Powiedz to jeszcze raz.  
\- Nie uciekłeś wtedy, ale możesz uciec teraz.  
\- Pierwszą część.  
\- Możesz mnie zostawić?  
\- Jasna cholera – szepcze John. Rozpina płaszcz Sherlocka. Dlaczego? To nie ma sensu, jest zimno, a John nigdy nie jest okrutny. - Niesamowite. Naprawdę, niesamowite.  
\- Co jest niesamowite?  
\- To najlepsza, najbardziej pełna miłości rzecz, jaką mi kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś. Że mogę cię zostawić. Niesamowite. Lepsze niż... no nie wiem. Po prostu lepsze. Chyba już nie musimy się martwić o twoją moralność. Wszystko z tobą w porządku. I dziękuję.  
\- A więc – mówi Sherlock, przełykając ślinę. - Do widzenia. Bądź dla siebie bardzo dobry i trzymaj się ciepło. Chciałbym cię pocałować, ale wtedy mogę zmienić zdanie. Więc mnie nie całuj.  
\- O mój Boże – mówi John.  
Po czym milknie i zaciska wargi. Stoi i patrzy na Sherlocka. Jego stopy mocno przyciskają się do wyschniętej trawy. Zmarszczki pod jego oczami są dziś ciemniejsze i przez to cała jego twarz wygląda na mniejszą. Jest taki mały, taki zupełnie malutki, a przecież większy niż cały świat. Sięga po dłoń Sherlocka i kładzie ją wierzchem na swojej własnej. Dotyka czubkiem palca wykrzywionego V stworzonego przez linię życia.  
J-O-H-N  
\- Reszta się nie mieści – dodaje.  
Sherlock zastanawia się, czy płakanie, które jest niezależne od woli, powinno być uruchamiane przez cudowne zdarzenia. Bo to nie ma ani krztyny sensu, ale nie może oddychać i czuje, że ma szklane oczy. John uśmiecha się, jakby Sherlock był bardzo głupi. Co za magia, czucie się głupim nigdy nie było tak wspaniałe.  
\- Dlaczego rozpiąłeś mój płaszcz? - pyta łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Bo zaraz zamarznę – odpowiada John i robi krok w wełnę.  
John jest tak mały, że okazuje się, iż Sherlock może zapiąć górne guziki i otulić ich obu płaszczem. John opiera głowę na jego piersi, Sherlock obejmuje go ramionami i zastanawia się, kiedy znów będzie śnił o pustyniach.  
Ale dopóki John będzie obok, by go obudzić – jakie to ma znaczenie?

Trzy dni później przechodzą koło sklepu ze zwierzętami w Westminster, gdy Sherlock zauważa ogłoszenie przyczepione do okna wystawowego, za którym szczenięta teriera przysypiają i podgryzają się wzajemnie. Ogłoszenie dotyczy mikroczipu, który wszczepia się pod skórę, co jest całkowicie bezbolesne, i który znajduje specjalny skaner. Cena jest rozsądna. W czipie można zainstalować każdą informację: imię zwierzaka, adres, numer telefonu, nazwisko właściciela. Naprawdę, jakąkolwiek informację. Sherlock czuje dziwną pustkę w głowie. Świat zwalnia, dłonie nic nie ważą, jego buty zniknęły, _to zajebiście genialne_. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że stanął w pół kroku, dopóki niecierpliwe prychnięcie Johna nie sprowadza go na ziemię.  
\- Jezu, _nie_ – mówi John przerażonym głosem. - Nie. Po prostu... Nie.  
\- Ale...  
\- Sherlock, odpieprz się.  
\- Ale obaj...  
\- _Nie w porządku_.  
\- Nawet jeśli...  
\- Nie do wiary – mówi John niebiosom, potrząsając w rozpaczy głową. - Nie-do-kurwa-wiary. Jesteś cudem.  
\- Tak, ale jestem twoim cudem – zauważa spokojnie Sherlock. - Jestem w twoim organizmie. Już i tak jestem pod twoją skórą. Dlaczego...  
\- Jesteś Edgarem Allanem Poe Miłości – prycha John, ruszając przed siebie.  
To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie Sherlock słyszał w życiu. Zakonotowuje w głowie nazwę i adres sklepu, tak na wszelki wypadek. John jest nieprzewidywalny, nie można go naprawdę poznać, więc nic nie jest wykluczone. Ostatecznie mają tę samą krew. Idealna krew Johna jest w Sherlocku, a szalona krew Sherlocka w Johnie, więc w niektórych okolicznościach wszystko jest możliwe.  
Nic nie jest niemożliwe, poza samym niemożliwym Johnem Watsonem.


End file.
